Take The Plunge
by LouiLuvr
Summary: After the death of her mother, Piper is sent to a boarding school. Slow to fit in to high-school life, she shows her stuff in the crystal lab and gains friends and enemies. Piper soon gets overwhelmed with studying, practising for her Crystal tournaments and cute green-eyed boys. Can Piper prove herself worthy of such an elite school?
1. - In The Beginning

**_Storm Hawks and its Characters are the property of Nerd Corps. Kidding, it belongs to me…(in my dreams…)_**

**_My first Storm Hawks fic. Its set in a world called Atmos but it is more like Earth. They still use crystals, Skimmers and Air Ships, Terra's, Squadrons and Sky Knights also exist but that's basically it. Follows Piper as she is sent to a boarding school after her mother died. I'm trying to keep as many cannon characters as possible, but some characters won't show up much so they will just be made up. Pairings are AxP, and if I continue this story there may be some Finn x Piper, and some Aerrow x Dove. Also further along the track some Harrier x Starling and Cyclonis x Dark Ace_**

**_I already have the whole story planned out, but I might not do it all, because if no-one likes it, I might not continue. So, if people could tell me what they think, that would be great. Reminding you it's my first fic! And the characters might not act the same as they do in the show, and they might seem very 'Earthling-like', wearing human clothes and doing human stuff. And they are all teenagers! Aged somewhere between 14 and 16. So they might seem a little giggly and out of character. Just letting you know. So tell me what you think please!_**

* * *

~ In The Beginning

The air ship jolted to a stop in the school's parking bay. "Dad," i whispered, nervously fiddling with my hands "are you sure about this?" I glanced in the ships window and caught my reflection. My chocolate colored skin was slightly pale. "You're gonna be fine, Piper. You were great at your old school!" Dad turned in his seat to look at me. He reached up and swiped my midnight-blue bangs out of my eyes.

I waved my hand toward the window. "_This_ is not the same," i said, "I'll be lucky to make the beginner team here."

"You're an excellent mage," Dad said, getting to his feet. "Don't even talk like that."

Parents are required to say stuff like that so they don't ruin their kid's self esteem. They think we don't know.

I tried one of those deep-breathing exercises I'd seen on TV once. In May, when the acceptance letter had come from my new school, i really couldn't care less. Since mom died, Dad has been moping about, hardly finding time for me. He was a mess, but i was never close to my mom, so i didn't really care that she died. But then he had enrolled me in one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the entire Atmos! Atmosia's Helix Academy is known for producing top Sky Knights and world-class Crystal Mages.

In an academy, you can either do the Sky Knight side-class, or the Crystal Mage Side-class ( each group has mixed genders) on top of normal classes. Each academy around Atmos is named after extremely rare or important crystals. Helix Academy is named after the oh-mi-gosh-so-rare-its-almost-nonexistent Helix Crystal. Only stories and Legends are there as proof they exist, as none had ever been found. So this place is huge. What am i doing here again?

The thought of switching my small public school for a massive campus school is enough to give me stress for the rest of my life. But i had to admit, it felt good getting away from that school. I had no friends there, even though i was a better mage then all of them. Deep down, i was hoping i'd make real friends here. _Breath in, and then out. In, out._

__All right, Piper," Dad said. "Let's go."

Reluctantly, i followed him out the ship, and i took in the scene around me. Everything looked so much different, bigger, than my old school. Beautiful stone buildings and lush trees, with not one dead leaf to be found. And, best of all, i spotted a gorgeous, crystal barn ahead in the distance. My kind of place.

"Smile! Say hi to daddy, honey." Dad said, shoving his camera in my face. "This is Piper's first day of ninth grade. Wave to the camera Piper."

"Dad!" I hissed. Was he trying to kill me with embarrassment? I reverted to my deep-breathing. In, out. In, out.

He beamed. "Piper's first day of boarding school. I remember when-"

Oh, my god. "Dad! Stop filming!" I slammed my palm over the lens. "Not. Now."

"Oh." Dad lowered the camera and switched off the blinking red light. "Sorry."

He took out the instruction sheet for students coming to school with their own crystals. "It says to unload your crystals here," Dad said. "And follow the signs to the Crystal Barn area."

At least there were signs, since I probably wouldn't remember the way after five months.

Dad put away the sheet and helped me unload my crystals. I had brought practically everything I had; four Windstones, two Chroma Crystals, a Solaris Crystal, three Yellow Stryker Crystals and two Firebolts. I once was lucky enough to own a Phoenix Crystal, but I accidently burnt my dad's skimmer to a crisp, so he threw it off the Terra. So I don't have much, but I'm hoping to gain more.

I picked up one of my un-stable Firebolts. "Please behave," I whispered to it. And that's where you can call me crazy. I sometimes talk to my crystals, like they are real. I don't know why I do it, I just do.

We managed to fit all my crystals into one crate. "I'm gonna go get your things from the Ship and I'll find you later in the barn when I'm done," Dad said.

"You're leaving me alone?"

"Oh, honey," He said, squeezing my shoulder gently. "You'll be fine. And I'll be right back."

"Promise?" I asked.

He nodded. "Promise."

My slick hands could barley grip the crates handles. Deep breath in, deep breath out. I started forward and followed a sign that read _Crystal Barn/Lab_. I saw other signs that pointed students to training grounds and meeting halls. As I approached the barn, I could (somehow) smell freshly polished Crystals and that familiar smell you get when you grind two crystals together.

_Wow, Helix is even more gorgeous than I'd ever imagined_, I thought, surveying the gleaming school grounds. The grass looked as if someone had cut it with fingernail clippers. So precise. There wasn't a trace of crystal dust or a leaf out of place. Even the stones around the bushes looked polished.

This made my old school seem like a doll-house. This place is so serious and professional, and I'm only a wimpy small-town girl. What the hell am I doing here, this place is insane. I can feel my hands getting sweaty again.

Too sweaty. I started losing my grip on the crate. I was so busy trying to regain my grip, that I stopped watching where I was going. The dip in the path I didn't see until it was too late. I tripped heavily, the crate falling onto the ground. My crystals poured out, and one Firebolt rolled away. Most Firebolts are egg-shaped, but this particular one is like a ball. It just kept rolling. I made a frantic grab for it, but it was already out of my reach.

Oh, my god! This couldn't be happening! I could see the crystal gathering speed as it went down a small hill. If that crystal hit a hard surface at that speed, it will blow up! I raced after it. "Nooo!" I yelled.

It rolled through a group of students and continued toward the training arenas. "Watch it!" I screamed at anyone it raced past. Oh no, the arena it just swept under the fence of wasn't empty. A girl about my age with dark hair was standing in the centre with a metal staff in one hand, and a purple Stryker crystal in the other. She hadn't noticed a thing.

"Watch out!" I yelled to the girl. If she heard me, she didn't show it.

She rested the tip of the staff on the ground, so she could put the crystal into the hilt. Of course, my Firebolt just had to slam right into it. I could only stare as a bright light erupted from the Firebolt, and vicious waves of energy wound its way up the staff and into the girl. She screamed and fell to the ground.

Oh. My. God.

This was my worst nightmare.

"OMIGOSH!" I ran to the girl, where she still hadn't moved. "Oh, my god. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Where's my crystal?" the girl asked, her voice surprisingly strong for someone who had just been struck by a Firebolt.

"Right over there," I pointed. "it looks okay." I said. The girl struggled to sit up.

"Wait," I said. "Should you sit up?"

The girl wiped dirt from her eyes.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Just help me take off my gloves."

My trembling fingers pulled her gloves slowly off. "I'm so, so sorry. Please let me go get help." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark-haired girl (not the same one, obviously) duck under the fence and grab the purple Stryker.

"Ayrgyn is on' 'is way, Cyclonis," she said, coming over to where we sat.

"Thanks, Dove," the girl – Cyclonis – said.

"Did you 'urt any 'ting?" Dove asked.

Cyclonis wriggled the fingers on her left hand. "This arm."

"Is Cyclonis's crystal okay?" I asked Dove.

Dove's pale blue eyes flickered over Cyclonis and then toward me. She felt the sides of the crystal. "I don't feel any chips or cuts. Lucky, it's pretty hard to find a purple Stryker crystal these days."

"Thank God," Cyclonis moaned. "I have a tournament in a month."

A tall man with green and purple spikey hair strode over. I recognized him immediately from my brochure: Ayrgyn, my crystal instructor. And he didn't seem happy.

"So, what happened?" he asked, kneeling down to check on Cyclonis.

"I tripped while I was taking my crystals to the lab," I confessed, my voice shaky. "a Firebolt got away from me and jolted Cyclonis."

"Who are you?" Ayrgyn asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Piper. I'm new this year." I wondered if I would set a school record by getting expelled on my first day.

Ayrgyn felt Cyclonis's arm from her shoulder to her fingers. "Nothing feels broken. But let's go get you to the nurse, Cyclonis, just to make sure."

Cyclonis clutched her right arm. "It hurts, Ayrgyn."

Ayrgyn motioned to Dove. "Dove, please take Cyclonis's crystal and staff back to the lab, make sure you clean it and check for any damage."

"Yes, Sir" Dove said. "I saw what 'appened. It really _was_ an accident."

I mouthed a silent _thank you _to Dove and she smiled in return before walking out of the area.

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy," Cyclonis said. "Could I sit for one more second?"

"Of course," Ayrgyn said, kneeling beside her. "Take a few deep breaths."

What if she had a head trauma? Or a heart attack? How could I tell Dad that in the ten minutes he left me alone, this happened? No way would deep-breathing be enough to calm him down if I got expelled in my first ten minutes at Helix.

"Were you not taught how to handle a crystal?" Ayrgyn asked. "you're not here to learn the basics."

I couldn't believe this! first days were for good impressions. I had been practicing harder than ever lately. I'd worked all summer on form and control – sometimes thirty hours a week.

"It happened so fast," I said. " I wasn't able to stop it."

Ayrgyn helped Cyclonis to her feet. When they started walking, I noticed she wasn't clutching her arm anymore.

"I expect you to be on your best behaviour for the rest of the week, Miss Piper." Ayrgyn called back over his shoulder.

I exhaled slowly, before making my way back to my crate. I re-gathered my crystals and started for the lab again. I approached the lab entrance when a girl with curly hair asked, "New student, right?"

I nodded. "I'm Piper."

"I'm Nella," the girl said. She glanced at my Firebolt. "don't worry about it," she whispered. "No one will remember this tomorrow."

"Do you know where I should take my crystals?" I asked.

"I'll show you," Nella said. I followed her into the lab.

I tried not to compare the lab of Helix to the lab of my old school – it felt disloyal. But this place was sooo nicee! The aisles were wide, the crystal lockers were enormous, and I almost did a double-take when I saw 'Piper" on the gleaming gold nameplate on the locker door.

"I've got to go practice," Nella said. "But I'll see you later."

_It's okay,_ I thought, _I can do this. _I placed all my crystals in my locker and then shut it.

"Piper?" Dad called from behind me. "Wow! This is such a nice space for your crystals."

"I know, isn't it incredible?" I asked.

Dad glanced at me sideways. "You look upset. Everything okay?"

If I was going to survive this, I couldn't be crying to my dad about every little thing. "Everything is fine. I'm just excited to see the dorms."

"Let's go, then!" Dad said.

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Or just stop? Reviews would be amazing, if you could just tell me your thoughts. It is my first fic, and im not really much of a writer, I just wanted to have a crack at it.**

**Good or bad reviews, thanks guys :)****  
**

**~ LouiLuvr**


	2. - Carnival A Neon Hall

**Disclaimer: Storm Hawks and it's characters are the property of Nerd Corps**

**Because of my lack of a social life, i was able to spend most of the weekend typing up chapter two. I just want to thank the people who reviewed on chapter one, it really means alot to me, so THANKYOU! It makes me feel all bubbly inside knowing people actually like this :)**

**This chapter might be a little all over the place, but i hope it makes sense XD **

* * *

~ Carnival A. Neon Hall

I hauled my bags up to Carnival A. Neon Hall.

All of the halls were named after famous terras – Tropica, Blizzaris, Atmosia… (although Atmosia Hall was only for the guys.) And then before the terras name they put a word that best sums up the terra. For example, Carnival A. Neon Hall. I don't know what the A. stands for. Probably for Acupuncture. Because that's exactly what you need after you get up all these stairs.

"Need some help?" A large, tubby man with small squinty eyes peeked his head out of a room labelled _Dorm Monitor's Headquaters._

"Hi," I said, "I'm Piper. Are you the dorm adviser?"

"Yes, you can call me Mr. Moss." He smiled. His voice had a Texas drawl to it that sounded quite scary. A shiver went up my spine.

I looked around his office. A tin of brightly coloured feather quills, a foot-high stack of paper and a lamp filled the desk.

"I'll show you to your room. Your roommate moved in a couple of days ago. She's probably around her somewhere."

I had talked to my roomie a few days ago on the phone. Her name was Starling, and she was in ninth grade like me. It was her second year at Helix, and she was in the Advanced Sky Kinght group. I thought back to our conversation.

"Could you bring a microwave and a minifridge?" Starling asked.

"Anything else?"

"I don't mind bringing all the important stuff." Starling said.

I had my fingers crossed for a TV "Like what?" I asked.

"Like a vacuum, bathroom cleansers, a good mop and broom… those kind of things." Starling said. "My last roomie was a Mage, and so I know how to keep a room fresh and crystal dust-free." Her tone had been cheerful enough, but I wondered if she thought I was messy just because I was a Mage.

Mr Moss led me towards my room, where dad eventually caught up with us. Mr Moss dangled a shiny silver key in front of my face.

"Here is your dorm key," he said. "I'll be back in a little while to answer any questions you have about your orientation packet."

My fingers clutched the rough metal.

I stuck the key into the lock and turned it. The room was beautiful – spacious, with polished wood floors and furniture. There were two big windows with a gorgeous view of campus over each of our beds. Starling's bed, nestled under the second window, was directly across from mine. We each had a bed-side table. Piles of books lined Starling's, which means she was definitely a by-the-book kind of gal. Ha, just like me. Even the closets were huge! The soft beige walls looked as if they'd been painted yesterday.

A small coffee table in the centre of the room had a vase of orange lilies in the centre. My favourite colour. A few magazines were piled on the table. Paintings of the Beacon Tower and Timepulse Tower made the walls stand out. Starling must of done this.

Dad shuffled inside the room, arms laden with my bags of supplies. He placed some on top of my bed beneath a curtain-less window.

He helped me put away my clothes. In the closet, Starling's outfits hung neatly on the right side. My jeans and tank tops looked a little sad next to Starling's designer labels. Belted dresses, a box of pointy high heels and at least a two dozen ballet flats of every colour filled Starling's half of the closet. My shoe rack with my boots, tennis shoes and flip-flops looked shabby next to Starling's shiny shoeboxes.

My fingers skimmed the gold leather on one of the shoes. Size seven – like me. Maybe we could share. I knew Starling was from Terra Mesa - everyone who lived there was practically rich. I hope she won't mock my clothes.

After we finished the closet, I unloaded my study supplies onto my desk. Green and gold were my choice ink colours, but dad made me bring a couple of boring black and blue ones in case rainbow colours weren't serious enough for Helix.

I hooked up my laptop while Dad plugged in my electric blue desk light and stacked my notebooks next to my laptop. It was looking more and more like my room.

"Excuse me, Piper and Co," Mr Moss said, popping his head around the corner, with a devilish smile on his face that creeped me out. And what's with the Co? Am I like a company or something? "Piper, I wanted to take a second to highlight the major rules before your father leaves."

"Okay," I said, sitting on the bed beside Dad. Mr Moss took my desk chair. I was slightly surprised he fit into it.

"You've all read over the rules in the orientation booklet, right?" Mr Moss asked.

We both nodded. There were _so_ many rules. When I'd gotten my orientation booklet in the mail a few weeks ago, I'd been, slightly excited. But the more I read, the scarier everything seemed. Classes were known to be super hard at Helix – it was the best school in Atmosia, and one of the best in the entire Atmos. Back home, I had report cards filled with As. I worried that it might not be so easy to get those As here.

Mr Moss smiled (erggh, not again) "Great! Then you already know that no boys are ever allowed in the dorms, you have to go to bed by ten thirty, and you have to keep a log of your study time. A half hour of studying is required each night per class. You'll turn in a study journal every Saturday."

Dad smiled at me.

I tried to pay attention to what Mr Moss was saying, but my mind, and my eyes, wondered. Outside my window, a cute guy with messy (but totally hot) red hair walked down the side-walk toward the parking lot. His skin, was a lovely milky colour, and his lips…is my mouth watering? I gasped when I saw his eyes; the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen. He carried an energy blade in his right hand, ever so casually, as if it was totally normal to be carrying a weapon around campus. He grinned a devastatingly gorgeous smile and slapped palms with a guy who passed him. I almost fell off the bed watching him.

"Finally," Mr Moss said, jarring me out of my ogling, "you'll have to give me notice and get permission in advance if you want to do anything other than regular Helix-approved activities." Mr Moss got up and shook Dad's hand. "Come and see me if you have any questions."

"We will," Dad said. "Thank you." Mr Moss smirked to himself (or was it at us?) before hauling himself to his feet, and waddling out of the room.

"Let's grab your spare training boots from the ship before i leave," Dad said. My stomach dropped. I didn't want to be reminded that he'd be leaving soon.

We left Carnival and in the parking lot, I spotted Cyclonis a couple of metres away, standing next to a tall woman who looked rather old and with similar features to Cyclonis.

"Your mother just told me about your report card!" the woman, presumably her grand-mother, yelled. Her tone pierced my ear drums. She wore a long black gown with a hood. "Your grades will be better this semester or you're going home."

Cyclonis glanced around with an annoyed look in her violet eyes. "I'll do better." She said quietly.

Cyclonis's grandmother turned and walked rather quickly (she was rather strong for someone her age, who I'm guessing, was around sixty) to her private cruiser and slammed the hatch. Wow. Hardly anyone had their own ship. Only Sky Kinght's and, well Cyclonian's had their own ship. Wait, how could I be so stupid? Cyclonis! She was a Cyclonian! Well, that explains everything. Her grandmother was obviously the great Master Cyclonis herself, and she had sent her granddaughter to Atmosia's best Academy to become an expert Crystal Mage.

A few years ago I would have been terrified of attending a school with the latest Cyclonis. But ever since the Cyclonian's and the Sky Knight's came together as one, they have been treated as equals. Master Cyclonis (the grandmother, not the granddaughter) had realised that her ways were wrong, and had given up her dreams of becoming ruler of Atmos. To prove this, she gave the title to the rightful King, Lightning Strike. But the Cyclonian's had kept their Terra and their dark-ness, if that makes sense. For example, the dark clothes, the dark make-up, and the dark attitude.

By now the Cyclonian ship was out of sight. Cyclonis set her jaw and tilted her chin up.

"Cyclonis, are you okay?" I called softly.

She looked at me and turned quickly, hurrying away.

Dad had returned from the cruiser and handed me my boots. I wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thanks," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything." He let me go and put an arm around my shoulders as we started to walk back toward Carnival Hall.

"Well, this is it," He said. "This is where I leave you."

"I'm a little nervous," I said. I tried to keep my voice even. "It's weird that you aren't meeting my teachers like you always do."

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous," Dad said, giving me a squeeze. His bright amber eyes – the same as my own – searched my face. "Remember, you'll be coming home for long weekends."

"Right," I said. I thought of my cozy bed and familiar school back home. It was getting harder to stand there, knowing he was about to leave. I could feel a sigh escape my lips. "In three weeks."

He gave me a final hug. "You'll be fine. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

With a final wave, I turned back to my dorm room.

* * *

**_So there you go! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Chapter 3 should be up in 3-4 days, depends on my school work. Being in the top grade SUCKS! Sometimes i wish i was not such a nerd ;)_**

**_Oh, and i know that the thing with Master Cyclonis grandmother giving up leadership of the Atmos is VERY unlikely, i figured it was best for my story. Hope it makes sense. And i hope someone noticed the slightly-vulnerable Cyclonis, you know, with her grandmother? Anyway, thanks guys and see you next chapter!_**


	3. - Introductions

**Chapter 3 – Introductions**

**I'm back for chapter 3! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! It means alot! Its a bit strange, but I hope you like this chapter ;)**

* * *

Inside my room, a girl with lovely violet hair and fair skin flipped through a glossy teen mag. She looked up at me. "Piper?" she asked.

I nodded. "Starling?"

Starling flashed a dazzling smile and perched on her bed. "It's so nice to meet you! I came two days ago to get the room ready for us. Do you like the furniture placement? If not, we can change it up."

"It looks great," I said. "I couldn't have made it look this nice in two days."

Starling shrugged and rifled through her tan shoulder bag. She pulled out a cereal bar. "Want one?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Organizing is my thing," she said. " I'm freakishly neat and if I have a kitchen to work in, I can't stop cooking or baking."

"Wow. I can cook biscuits and cakes, but nothing fancy."

"I can teach you a few dishes sometime," she said. "If you want."

"That would be great." I looked at my wall and saw my bookcase was still empty. I reached into my bag and pulled out several volumes of '_Crystals and You'_.

With olive green eyes locked on the books, Starling said "You must be really into crystals."

"All the way," I said, grinning. " I'm completely obsessed."

Starling nodded so hard her ponytail flopped up and down. "I completely understand. I've read a few chapters, as it's necessary for Sky Knights to understand the crystals they use in their weapons. After a while, it got a bit complicated though." I smiled knowingly at this comment. "I mostly read about the Sky Knight squadrons. The Kings squadron especially."

My face lit up like a candle. "Oh, I love Lightning Strike, he's like, my idol! It's a shame he travels a lot, I would love to meet him."

"Exactly! He's my inspiration as a Sky Knight. Lucky we do have the next best thing here…" She trailed off, giving me a wink.

"What do you mean?" I eyed her cautiously.

"Well, you probably haven't heard , you know, about Lightning Strikes son…" she trailed off again, smiling broadly when she caught a glimpse of my face.

Now I was really curious. I knew he had a son, but didn't he live with his parents…..wait, how old was he?!

I gripped Starlings arm and squealed, "Come on, tell me!"

She rolled her eyes and gave in. "Oh, you know. His son is about our age…and maybe attends this school…"

My eyes grew huge. "What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner! What does he look like?"

"Only exactly like Lightning Strike, except he has his mother's beautiful green eyes." Starling said.

"Oh my gosh, how am I ever going to survive attending the same school as Lightning Strike's son?" I sighed dreamily. I wrapped my arms across my chest and sunk into my pillow. "What an honour. Imagine, when the school dance comes along, do you think he'll want to dance with me? do you think he'll even notice me?"

Starling glanced around the room uncomfortably. "Um yeah, he might. But ah, could we please not talk about _dancing_?"

I whipped my head around at the sudden change of subject. "Why?"

Starling finished her snack and pulled out a box from under her bed. She dug around until she found a photo. In it, Starling was dressed up in a flowing green gown, arm in arm with a tall guy in a tux as they did what appeared to be ballroom dancing.

" My mom made me do ballroom dancing at any important Sky Knight dance," Starling said. " I've been doing it for years, before I came to this school to try to become an official Sky Knight. Once, I asked if I could just sit out one dance, and my mom nearly had a fit."

I giggled.

"So," I said. "I happen to have a poster of Lightning Strike with his wife and son. Should we put it up?"

"Are you kidding? Get that thing up on the wall!"

Shoving a box aside, I dug in a container for the poster. I whipped it out with flourish and Starling handed me the tape.

"You do the honours," I said, bowing to her in an I-am-not-worthy pose.

Starling put the last piece of tape on the wall and we stood back to admire it. Lightning Strike stood tall and proud in all his glory, next to a pretty woman with light brown hair and stunning green eyes, who was holding a beautiful baby boy with his father's wild red hair and his mother's eyes. My gaze shifted down to the bottom of the poster, where the words '_little Aerrow is born'_ were written.

Starling stepped over to our tiny counter with two cabinets for snacks. We were allowed to have a microwave and mini fridge, but that was it. We had to get permission If we wanted to cook in the dorm kitchen. The cabinets over-flowed with crackers, boxes of sand cakes, and packages of chocolate.

Starling gestured toward the cabinet. "My dad stocked this yesterday," she said. "He gets discounts on all kinds of food since he's in a Sky Knight squadron."

We settled on my bed, snacks between us, and began chatting about boys when a thought crossed my mind. "Why aren't you rooming with your old room-mate?" I asked.

Starling paused. "Well, Ashia was supposed to make the intermediate level last year so she could try out for the advanced level this year. But she didn't ever get past the beginner level, so there was no way she could try out for the advanced level this year. It was so hard on her. She quit the team and transferred out of Helix."

"That's awful." My stomach flip-flopped. Is that what Starling would be saying about _me_ next year? "So, what's the scoop on Helix?" I asked, eager to change the depressing topic.

Starling's eyes lit up. She twisted around to face me. "As I'm sure you already heard, Helix has a long, long legacy of turning out superb Sky Knights and famous Mages. I'm here because of Helix's reputation of turning Sky Knight wanna-bee's into full-fledged Sky Knights. My parents just knew I would be great so they sent me here. But because of Ashia, I know a little about the Mage scene here, too."

"Spill," I said. I flopped back onto my pillow.

"This Is only what I heard, so I can't be completely sure. But supposedly, the Mage instructor, Ayrgyn, although tries to make it fun, is incredibly tough on his students."

My stomach flipped again.

"There aren't many guys on the team, so you're going to be competing against mostly girls. Girls like-" she stopped and looked away.

"Like what? What were you going to say?" I asked.

Starling bit her bottom lip. "Well, they're really competitive. They all want to be the best Mage. Last year, this girl payed a Mage's room mate to set back the girl's alarm clock so she'd miss the cruiser leaving for the tournament."

"No way." My eyes widened.

"The girl got lucky though. One of the other Mage's came over and woke her up, so she made it in time."

Whoa. Nothing like that _ever_ happened at my old school. "Did the other girl get caught?"

"Well," Starling leaned forward. "Ashia said the girl was caught by a team mate. The girl who caught her made her promise never to do anything like that ever again or she'd tell Ayrgyn."

"That was lucky. Hopefully, there aren't any girls here like that now. I had enough to deal with this morning."

"What happened?" Starling asked.

"Long story, but one of my Firebolt crystals got away from me and it electrocuted a girl."

Starling winced. "Maybe it wasn't as bad as you thought?"

"Unfortunately, I think it was," I confessed. "I'm nervous about the meeting on Sunday. I test that day, too."

"What kind of test is it?" Starling asked.

"All of the new people have to show what they got in front of Ayrgyn. He'll decide if we work for the beginner, intermediate, or advanced group. Apparently, there's a tournament next month, too. What if I'm not good enough?"

"If you're here," Starling said, "then you're good."

"I hope so." My voice sounded small. "But I guess I'll find out on Sunday."

We stopped talking and just sat in comfortable silence. I took one of my deep yoga breaths. Sure, I could have stayed at my old school, but there would have been no room to advance. Other Mages would have moved up the ranks and I would have been stuck.

Now, I was performing with the best. Helix was what I wanted.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Starling sat up and stretched. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I said, stifling a yawn.

Starling checked her watch. "We usually have to go to the cafeteria, but it's not compulsory on Friday nights. I could whip up something in the dorm kitchen if we ask Mr Moss first."

"That sounds great!" it was official – I had the perfect room mate.

"Is grilled cheese and vegetable soup okay?" Starling asked.

"Perfect, I'll help."

We found Mr Moss in his office organizing his bookshelf. Classical music streamed softly from a CD player.

"Mr Moss?" Starling called, knocking on the open door.

"Hi, girls," Mr Moss said, barley looking up from his book pile. His pants were wrinkled and it looked like more paperwork had piled up on his desk.

"Is it okay if we made soup and grilled cheese sandwiches?" Starling asked. "I make them all the time at home."

"Don't you want to go to the cafeteria?" Mr Moss asked. "It's not too late. If you go straight there and back, it's fine."

"Well…," I started, not wanting to admit I was nervous about eating with a bunch of new people.

"I'd really love to make my grilled cheese for Piper," Starling said. "You haven't had a real one until you've tried mine." She grinned at Mr Moss.

"Okay, okay," Mr Moss said. "But you'll have breakfast in the cafeteria tomorrow, right?"

"Right," I confirmed.

"Come and get me if you need help." Mr Moss gave us a smile and turned back to his books. As we left, I had a feeling that if the kitchen exploded, we still wouldn't go to Mr Moss for help.

* * *

Starling tossed the sandwiches in the pan and I stirred the soup.

"Do you know anyone here?" Starling asked, while we leaned against the counter and waited for the food.

"Nobody. It's scary."

Starling flipped the cheese. "I can introduce you to some of the other girls on the floor and we can go to breakfast together tomorrow if you want."

"I'd like that," I said, stirring the soup faster.

Starling smiled and leaned over me to check that I hadn't burnt the soup. She took the pot and put it off the flame. I handed her a bowl.

After drowning Starling's grilled cheese and a bowl of soup, we each showered, brushed our teeth, and climbed into our beds to read. Starling chose '_Sky Knight Signature Moves: Everything You Need to Know'_ and I read _'Crystals of the Atmos: Common and Rare'_ for the twenty-seventh time. It was one of my favourites.

At exactly ten thirty, just In case Mr Moss really was patrolling the hall, I wiggled under my covers and spent the first night in the dorm, with my poster smiling over us.

* * *

**O.O**

**Mr Moss listens to classical music...scary. **

**I decided to make Starling someone who like cooking. She just seems like that kind of person. Hope you guys liked it, review please!**

**Oh, and i'm going away for the weekend so i cant write up next chapter, though chapter 4 should be up middle of next week, until then, see ya! And Please Review! **

**~LouiLuvr**


	4. - Part of a Family

**Back! Thanks again to all my reviewers! **

**I know, this chapter is really short! And so will the next chapter, which should be up within a day or too, as I've already written it, i just have to edit it.**

**Oh, and sorry to disappoint, but Piper doesn't meet Aerrow untill about, chapter nine. i know, so far away! But the next few chapters will be smaller than they should, so it wont be too long! So read chapter 4 for now! Hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 4 - Part of a Family

Starling and I left Carnival Hall and headed for the cafeteria. Thank Atmos Starling went with me. We got in the breakfast line and pilled our plates high with eggs, bacon, and toast. I scooted a couple of inches closer to Starling. I hope she didn't think I was too clingy. There was no way I could do this alone. It looked as if everyone else already had a table.

"Hey," Starling called to a table of girls across the room. They motioned her over. "Let's sit with them," She said to me. "They live in Carnival, too."

We walked across the room, passing tables of students. At my old school, I sat with all the other Crystal Mages, but we weren't _really _friends. All the girls would just sit around and talk, and I would study in my books. All I ever wanted to do was spend time researching about my beloved crystals.

The girls at my old school were nice, but they had a better bond with each other than with me. I was excited about my fresh start at Helix. Here, I had the chance to start over and make friends.

I looked around me. Unlike my old school, the Helix kids sat in mixed social groups. Sky Knights sat with Mages. Much to my relief, there didn't seem to be a designated table for awkward newbies.

"Guys, this is Piper," Starling said to them, motioning for me to sit in the seat next to her. "She's my roommate."

"Helix didn't scare you off yet?" said a girl with alarming aqua eyes.

"No," I said, digging into my eggs. "But I haven't started class yet, so we'll see." Starling introduced the girls.

"That's Lana, Skyla, and Becu." Lana had a megawatt smile – and I vaguely remembered seeing Becu on move-in day. The girls acted as if I'd sat at their table every day.

"You'll love it here," Skyla said, finishing her orange juice. Her aqua eyes locked on my crystal necklace. "Mage?"

"Yep, headed to the lab next," I said.

"Do you have your own crystals?" Skyla asked.

"Yes, I do! Quite a few actually, including two Firebolts," I said proudly, glad to be talking about my favourite subject.

"Like those red ones?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, they're used by lots of Sky Knight Squadrons these days." I replied.

"Me and Becu have one, too," Skyla said. "We're both on the intermediate Sky Knight team."

I began to respond but Starling interrupted, "I've got to swing by the student bookstore. Ready, Piper?"

"Yep, see you later." I said, smiling as I got up from the table.

"Bye!" The girls called after us.

Starling led my outside.

"Do you know how to get to the lab from here?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"I do. Thanks for everything!"

"No problem, I'll see you back at the dorm." Starling said with a smile. She pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and walked off.

I managed not to get lost and found my way to my crystal locker. I looked around to make sure nobody was around. "Hey guys," I whispered to my crystals. I peeped around at all of them, noticing how dusty they looked. I reached to the back with my hand to make sure the run-away Firebolt was still there. My fingers brushed against it, and I brought my hand back to find them slightly muddy. Definitely needed a clean.

I carefully pulled out the Firebolt and some cleaning supplies, and sat on a bench in the aisle. I scrubbed at the dried mud before rinsing it under a tap. I then swiped a cloth from my bag and wiped it slowly over the crystal, admiring the shiny gleam it left behind.

"Piper," a high-pitched voice called out.

I looked up and saw Cyclonis, flanked by two other girls, making their way over to my bench. I shoved the cloth back into the bag and stood up, brushing the hair from my eyes. The girls were identically dressed in tall black boots and black leggings. Cyclonis's lips curled into a forced smile.

"Hi," I said. I looked behind me at my crystal, to make sure it wasn't rolling anywhere.

Cyclonis and her friends squeezed together and sat on top of a supply trunk next to the bench. One girl sported a spikey, but chic, wave of hot pink hair, and the other had light blonde hair in pigtails.

"How's your arm?" I asked Cyclonis.

"Never better," she chirped.

"I want to apologize again for what happened yesterday," I said.

Cyclonis snorted. "Have you met Ravess and Lark?" Cyclonis motioned to the girls beside her. She said it like they were one person, Ravess 'N' Lark. "That's Ravess." The girl with the wild pink hair glared at me. "And Lark." Lark gave me a bright grin and played with her blonde pigtails.

"Hello," I said.

"So, anyway," Cyclonis said. "We were thinking that since you're new and you test tomorrow, we'd love to give you a few tips before the team meeting. Not that you need them," she added hastily.

"That would be great!" I said. "Lately, I've been struggling with keeping a crystal in the air for more than five seconds. I thought about using a floater crystal to help but–"

Lark shook her head and jumped in. "Ayrgyn doesn't allow us to use floaters for that kind of thing. He thinks we'll overuse them."

"Oh," I said. "Then maybe you can give me a couple of pointers for testing."

"We'll meet you at eight tomorrow morning by your crystal locker," Cyclonis said. Then without another word, they turned and headed down the aisle.

I picked up my Firebolt and placed it back in my locker. "See guys?" I whispered. "We're part of a family."

* * *

**O.O**

**Grrr, so short. But chapter five should be up on Friday. If you can, it would be greatly appreciated if you left a review. Thanks! **

**~ LouiLuvr **


	5. - Sorry, Wrong Way

**Like promised, chapter five up today! **

**And Finn, Junko, Stork, Radarr and Dark Ace should all be in the story at some point, i'm not entirely sure when, or what part they will play, though. I'll have to find a spot for them, although Finn, Radarr and Dark Ace have positions already and should appear soon! I might need help with Junko and Stork. How can i fit them in? They dont really fit into the 'mage' or 'sky knight' categories. Ideas?**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Sorry, Wrong Way

My alarm clock blared at seven fifteen, way too early for a Sunday.

I shuffled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, eager to wash away all traces of sleep. I changed out of my pajamas and slipped into an orange shirt and black jeans.

"I have a surprise for you," Starling said. I turned around and she handed me a plate of hot strawberry waffles and a glass of apple juice.

"How did you do that?" I asked, my mouth watering.

"Mr Moss," Starling said. "I told him about your test today and he helped me make these."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. You're going to do great, I know it!"

After I finished my waffles, and some yoga breaths, I headed for the lab.

I arrived at my locker and sat down at the bench. Cyclonis and her friends weren't here yet, so I spent some time tidying up my locker. Ten minutes went by, and still no sign of Cyclonis. I decided to dust some of my crystals while I waited. At eight forty-five, I put down the cloth.

"This is ridiculous, she's forty five minutes late! I can't wait any longer or I'll be late for the meeting." I whispered to myself, (or maybe the crystals.)

I closed the locker door and headed for the indoor training room. A neon green piece of paper on the door caught my attention. _'The Crystal Mage Meeting has been Moved to the Outdoor Training Arena.'_ I peered inside the training room and saw chairs and a small table set up. It looked like the right place, but I'd follow the flier's instructions.

I walked through the gate in the arena and saw that it was empty. There were no chairs or tables. Hmm. Did we stand for the meeting?

Nine o'clock rolled around and I was the only one in the arena. The unusually chilly morning air pricked my skin. I waited ten more minutes, pacing back and forth. Surely I wasn't the only one showing up today! There wasn't a place to sit, so I leaned against the fence. Five more minutes ticked by. I kicked the sand. Where was everyone? Ayrgyn didn't look like the type of man to be late for anything.

Finally, i gave up and headed back to the lab. I walked slowly down the aisle, looking around for any students. When I reached the training room, I knew something was wrong. Where had the flier gone? My face flushed as I peered inside. Cyclonis, Dove, Ravess, and the other Mages were gathered together, each of them seated in a chair. Did Cyclonis forget about me? What about the sign on the door? Ayrgyn waved his hands as he spoke. I couldn't believe I was late for my first meeting!

Cyclonis glanced toward the door as I entered and gave me a smile and a small wave.

Ayrgyn stopped talking. Everyone looked at me.

"Piper," Ayrgyn's voice boomed across the room. "We start meetings promptly at nine."

"I saw a sign on the door that said – "

"No excuses, Piper. I expect you to be here on time. Next time, I'll kick you out of the meeting. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," I said, my voice barely audible.

He motioned for me to take a seat and I headed for an empty chair in the back row.

When I passed Cyclonis, she whispered, "Oops. Guess someone put the wrong directions on that flier."

Was this payback for the Firebolt incident? I'd apologized a million times! She had probably faked her arm injury, too. I folded my arms across my chest and stared straight ahead.

"Had you been on time," Ayrgyn started, with a glance in my direction. "You would have heard that this is one of the few times all of the mages will be meeting together. From now on, you'll only be meeting with your specific class – whether it is beginner, intermediate, or advanced."

According to the handbook, a student rarely reached advanced on his or her first test, so I'd be happy with beginner, but I was hoping, hoping, hoping for intermediate!

"Finally," Ayrgyn continued. "Remember that the annual Atmosian Crystal Show is a month away. I expect to see some hard practicing. To the three new students who are testing today: please prepare for your individual event. The rest of you are free to go." Today, I'd use the F.A.B technique that famous mages use – focus, agility, balance. If I can actually float my crystals without a floater, concentrate hard enough, and not get distracted by the new arena, maybe it would make up for Friday's disaster.

Cyclonis got up and grinned. "Good luck, Piper! I'll be in the skybox cheering you on!"

Just what I needed – an audience.

"You kay?" asked a voice behind me. it was Dove. I hadn't noticed how pretty she was. She had gorgeous milky-latte skin, and soft, delicate features that projected a genuine sweetness. Her light black hair hung down by her shoulders. "I thaw you talkin' ta Cyclonis," she added. "Just…wach out fe her. She plays dirtee sometimes'."

"She made me late to the meeting," I said.

"She pulled dat trick lasht year, too." Dove said. "She, Ravess and Lark – da Trio – act like thay own te place. Ayrgyn likes 'em cause thersh good with da crystals, but 'e doesn't know how dey weally are."

"Ayrgyn thinks I'm a total idiot now. He probably can't wait for the end of semester."

"E wants 'is mages ta succeed," Dove said. "If 'e sees you workin' 'ard, e won't pick on you."

"Any tips for impressing him in my test?" I asked.

"E's fussy 'bout da basics. Keep yur chin up, shoulders relaxed, and neva be intimidated by a crystal stronger van you. I've gotta go, but weh could chill out together some time?"

"That would be great," I said. "You can show me all of the good spots around here."

Dove nodded and smiled, before heading off. I looked over at Ayrgyn. He gathered a massive stack of papers off the table and eyed me as I approached him.

"I don't have an excuse for being late," I said.

"Go gather you crystals and be back here in fifteen minutes. Let's determine what level you're on."

"It won't happen again," I said. "I promise."

He put his stack of papers down, took a seat, and said, "We'll see."

* * *

**O.O**

**Cyclonis, Cyclonis, what are you doing, girl?**

**I hope people could read Dove's speech... **

**Next chapter will also be short, and at the end, Piper gets another small glimpse of Aerrow! Have the chapter planned in my head, but writing it down will take a while, as i have lots of homework for the weekend. Might be up Monday or Tuesday. Read and Review please!**

**~LouiLuvr**


	6. - Perfect Payback

**Chapter 6, Wooo! This chapter was fun to write. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed! THANK YOU SO MUCK PEOPLE!**

**And it was mentioned in a review, so i would like to say that Lark was not an actual character, she was just MC in disguise. But this story is set in a boarding school, and i figured if MC was in a boarding school she would need like, two best friends who were like ,sidekicks or something. So i looked back at the series and i discovered that MC, doesn't really have any friends. I felt sorry for her, so i figured Ravess sort of counts ( even though shes more of a slave then a friend). So that's one. but there is no one else, so i decided that in this story, Lark could become an actual character. And if she was an actual character, i guess she would be how MC acted her, you know, all happy, smiling, bubbly, but can be rude, loud, mean, that kind of thing. So there! I hope people didn't get too confused by that, sorry!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Perfect Payback

I was halfway into my test. I had perfectly shown Ayrgyn how I can use crystals in combat, and now I only had to show how well in tune I am with them. I had tried lifting up my Windstone just before, and I had lost concentration for just a moment, and it had crashed back into the sand.

"Again!" Ayrgyn yelled, his voice echoing in the large arena.

I have to get it this time. This was my chance to show him I belonged on this team. The Trio watched me from above. I chanted Dove's tips over and over in my head. Chin pointed up, Shoulders relaxed down. Chin, up. Shoulders, down.

I sat perfectly balanced in the arena dirt, legs crossed. I looked up briefly at Ayrgyn, and then looked down quickly. "_Come on Pipes! Don't be distracted!_" I told myself.

I took a deep breath. My hands raised and I gripped them into fists, including the one grasping my borrowed gravitational crystal. I let my eyes close, and I focused my mind on the Windstone in front of me. I felt my eyebrows frown in concentration.

Before long I felt a blue aura spread up my arms and into my chest, and flow throughout my body_. 'Yes!'_ I screamed in my head.

I sensed the aura spreading to the Windstone. _'Up, up, up, up,' _I chanted again and again in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut further, tightening my grip on the crystal.

Ever so slowly, I sensed the Windstone lift off the ground.

When I felt it reach head height, I chanted _'stop, stop, stop, stop.' _It worked much better than last time, stopping instantly. Now I only have to keep it floating there for ten seconds.

I felt my head tip forward a bit, but I snapped it back up, remembering to keep my chin up. The sudden movement caused the Windstone to shake, but only for a second.

_'Come on,'_ I thought. '_4…5…6…7…8…' _I felt my hands shaking. _'9…10!'_

My hands spread open, palms faced down and crystal falling into my lap. There was a loud whooshing sound. I pointed my fingers in the direction of the flag pole in the centre of the arena.

I was supposed to use my Windstone to blow the flag. Sounds easy enough, but it takes a lot. To be sitting with your eyes closed, and then having to aim at a flag you can't see, is pretty hard. A good mage should be able to sense it, and I doubt I was a good mage. I mean, I sensed _something_, but it could have been anything!

That was enough wind. I dropped my hands and opened my eyes. As soon as my eyes opened I saw the Windstone stop glowing and drop to the ground. I glanced up at the flag.

I couldn't tell if it had blown at all. I could only hope it had.

I stood up and picked up the Windstone and gravitational crystal. After a quick glance up at the Trio, (who were glaring at me), I headed to where Ayrgyn stood.

"Nice job," he said when I stopped in front of him.

"Thank you." My hands trembled as I handed him back his crystal. He put it on the table and picked up his clipboard. He wrote something in it. Was he writing how bad I was?

He looked up at me. "For being the newest member on the team, you have a remarkably strong will, perfect balance and a nice style. If you're committed to practising every day and attending all meetings on time, I'm starting you off in the intermediate class. You'll attend lessons with Group A: Ravess, Lark, Nella, Cyclonis, and Dove."

Intermediate! I _must_ have got the flag! I could barely keep myself from dancing right there in front of him. "Thank you so much! Ayrgyn, you won't be disappointed."

"Make sure I'm not," he said, and gave me a brief smile. He headed out to tell the next girl it was time to test. When he left, I turned to the skybox and grinned up at Cyclonis, Ravess and Lark.

"See you at practice!" I called up to them.

Cyclonis scowled. The other girls' eyes narrowed.

Ha. Perfect payback.

I skipped all the way back to my locker. I was officially part of the team! People would count on me and I had to do my best for the group.

Plopping down at my bench, I checked my Windstone for any damage and then swiped a cloth over it. When it was gleaming I put a finger lightly on it. It felt a bit too hot. I picked it up and went to the supply room, ran it under the tap, and dried it, all in record time. I put a finger on it again. Perfect temperature.

I put the stone back into my locker and headed out. I spotted a glass case on my way out. I looked closer. Trophies, medals, and ribbons from many famous Helix graduates filled every inch of space. A glossy wooden board with gold plaques hung beside the case. Each plaque had a name inscribed on it.

I stood in silence, staring at the glittering case. Maybe one day I could be that good. Maybe, people would know my name from all corners of the known Atmos. And then, I'll hear them shout _'Look! Here comes the almighty Piper and her …._.' Nah, I doubt it. I still have a _long _way to go to reach a status like that. I left the lab and dialled home from my phone.

"Intermediate!" I screamed into the phone when Dad answered. "Can you believe that?"

"Oh, Piper! Wow!" Dad said. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I have a shot at the advanced level now," I said.

"Always looking ahead, huh?" Dad laughed.

I talked to Dad for another few minutes, and before long I was back at Carnival Hall. I said goodbye to Dad and made my way up the stairs.

When I got back to the dorm, Starling wasn't there. My stomach rumbled. I was too hungry to wait for her to come back before I ate. What was I going to do every time Starling couldn't go with me? Starve?

I inhaled and exhaled, the way my yoga T.V show had taught me – except for the whole breathing-into-your-soul thing. What did that even mean, anyway?

A few minutes of yoga breathing later, I found myself in line for a salad, cupcake and water.

I scanned the cafeteria. There was no one from Carnival Hall or any Mages anywhere. Then I spotted an empty chair at a table near a big window where only one person was sitting. When I got a few steps closer, I realised it was Mr Moss. Too late to turn back now. Sitting with Mr Moss had to be better than sitting alone, right?

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, barely looking up from his extra-large beef burger and fries. "How are things so far?" he asked.

"Okay. I had my first meeting today," I said.

Mr Moss smiled and offered me a chip. I was going to refuse, but the look in his eye told me that if I didn't take it, he would do something to me.

I took the chip. "Don't worry," he smiled. "work hard, and you'll be rewarded."

I took a bite of tomato. "Besides," he went on, looking cheerful all of a sudden. "Everyone will do well this semester because we're all going to study, study, study! Right?" His smile faded in an instant and he stared intently at me.

Right. I didn't answer him.

When we finished our food, Mr Moss said, "Well, I better get back to my office. See you later, Piper." He gave me a wink and got up from the table.

As soon as he was out of site, I jumped out of my seat and headed for the exit. On my way out, I passed a group of guys when I noticed that one of them was the cute green-eyed guy I'd seen outside my window on my first day.

I instantly stopped and turned to the side. I glanced up in his direction. He wasn't really facing me, so I couldn't see his face, but I was so close I could smell him. Mmm. He smelt _good._ I just wanna grab a tissue, rub it all over him, and then stick it up my nose for the rest of my life. Oh I could die happy.

I took a deep breath and kept walking. I wanted to smile at him as I walked my by, but I couldn't. A group of giggling girls walked by me and I quickly jumped in behind them. I stuck close to them all the way out of the cafeteria. The guy didn't notice me anyway. But maybe next time, I wouldn't be so tongue-tied.

After all – the old Piper was shy around guys, but the new Piper didn't have to be.

* * *

**Aww, Piper is a wittle shy :)**

**Too cute. But anyway, next chapter should be up pretty quick, im nearly finished it. (The chapter, not the story)**

**Hope people liked it, and please tell me what you think in a review! **

**So, bye! And please Review!**

**~LouiLuvr**


	7. - Beginner's Luck

**Finally up! I know i said it would be up quickly but, i got distracted by school and a job interview! And just to let peeps know, I GOT THE JOB! WOOO!**

**BUT ANYWAY! Thanks again to those who reviewed and those who waited patiently for this chapter. HERE IT IS!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Beginner's Luck

On Monday morning, Starling and I were out of the dorm by seven thirty. We both had our first class in the English building.

I looked at my schedule for the millionth time: English, biology, math, history.

"Good luck," Starling said, before disappearing into a classroom down the hall.

"You, too," I whispered after her. I took one final yoga breath in, deep breath out, and walked into Room 307.

I scanned the room for an empty desk. A cluster of desks near the front of the room was empty, so I snagged one_. Whew._ If only I didn't have to change rooms.

I pulled a notebook and pen out of my backpack and looked up at the mile-long list of books written on the whiteboard. My old school hadn't been this demanding. I'd known that before I'd even arrived on campus – the glossy, official-looking welcome packet I'd gotten with my acceptance letter was covered with the words "academic excellence," "high standards," "best," and "brightest." But sitting here now, staring at the list of books I'd be reading for my first class, it felt much more real – and honestly, much more intimidating.

"Ey, Piper," Dove said, sliding into a seat next to me.

"Hey," I said, smiling. Thank Atmos it was Dove and not Cyclonis!

Dove set her binder down on her desk. It was bright yellow, covered with star and moon stickers. Cute. "Do ya want ta go fer a walk together after class?" she asked.

"That'd be great." I knew I would be happy to get outdoors.

"Good morning," a tall brown-haired man said as he entered the room. "I'm Mr Gull and you'll  
be stuck with me this year for English. Go ahead and copy down the reading list and then we'll get started."

While everyone finished copying down the list, Mr Gull set up a CD player and opened a CD case. He selected a disc and placed it in the player.

"Since it's only our first day, let's read aloud and then analyse the first few pages of a book of my choice. Who would like to read?"

_Raise your hand,_ I told myself. Slowly, my hand went up.

Mr Gull smiled. "We have our first volunteer! Your name?" he asked, coming over and placing a book on my desk.

"Piper." My voice was soft and wobbly.

"Thank you, Piper. Now, while you read, I'm going to play a bit of classical music in the background. Listen to the music and try to pace your reading with the rhythm of the music."

I looked around. I've never done something like this before.

"Okay," I said. I took a deep breath and started to read. In the background, a light classical melody, with piano and violin, filled the room. The music was relaxing. A few sentences later, my breathing fell into rhythm with the music.

"Very nice, Piper," Mr Gull said when I paused at the end of the paragraph. "Did you hear how different Piper sounded once she adjusted to the music?"

The class nodded.

"Who would like to read next?" he asked.

A girl in the front row raised her hand and started to read the next paragraph. Dove slipped a folded pink sticky-note into my lap. I glanced up to be sure Mr Gull wasn't looking; when he wasn't, I opened the note. _Good job : ) _

I grinned and wrote her back in purple ink. _Thanks!_

* * *

At the end of class, Dove and I loaded up our backpacks. "I've got biology next," I said. "You?"

"Health." Dove wrinkled her nose. "Catch ya later."

We split up in the hallway and I headed over to the science building. Instead of desks, the biology classroom had white tables, sinks, and microscopes. My kind of thing. I was the first in the classroom so I sat at a table in the centre of the room. The rest of the class trickled in and I sighed with relief when the door closed and I didn't see Cyclonis.

Then the door swung open, and Ravess and Lark stepped inside, carrying matching pink bags. It was weird to see them without Cyclonis. They both narrowed their eyes at me before taking a seat at the table across from me.

A short woman with dark hair swept into a bun entered the classroom and stood at the front. "I'm Ms Pespa and this is biology. Please get out a sheet of paper and a pen."

Oh yeah.

"I'm going to be asking you twenty-five questions. If you answer the majority of the questions correctly, it will be a good indication to me that you've done your research. If not, you have lots of catching up to do."

I had been researching all summer, and it was intense. I wanted to be good.

I didn't even finish writing my name before Mr Pespa began. "Question one: Name the six kingdoms."

My hand froze over the paper. I should know this! Pens scratched around me. I bent my head in concentration. I was about to write something, but then I froze again. Wait, kingdoms of what? Did she mean plants, animals and things, or did she mean kingdoms like, where Princess Peregrine comes from? Oh no.

I made up my mind and only managed to write down _Plant, _before Me Pespa continued.

"Question two," she said.

I sneaked a glance at Ravess and Lark. They were looking at Ms Pespa, calmly waiting for the next question.

"Define _Sky Knight_," Ms Pespa said.

Oh that was easy! I wrote down the definition, hoping that maybe the first question was the most confusing. But as the questions continued, I just got more and more confused. It was like my brain simply melted away.

"Please pass your quizzes forward," Ms Pespa said, finally.

I handed my paper over to Ravess; she took it and looked at my answers. She passed it over to Lark and they both snickered. Ravess looked at me with one eyebrow arched_. Loser,_ she mouthed.

At least I knew the answer to one question: Least favourite class? Biology, hands down.

* * *

Back at the dorm, I dropped my book bag – which weighed as much as a dragon – and changed for my lesson.

I couldn't believe I failed my first quiz. I'd never failed at anything in my life – not even at holding in my temper! Sure I have trouble with it, and I struggle, but I always manage to hold it in. I mean, I _never _fail.

Ms Pespa had loaded us up with lots of homework. When I got back from my lesson, I'd be studying the rest of the night.

My phone rang right as I was headed out the door.

"Hi, honey," Dad said. "How was your first day of classes?" his voice made me smile. It was babyish, but I still missed him.

"it was okay," I said. There was _no_ way I was telling him about the quiz. "But I was just headed out for practice."

"Okay, we'll catch up later. And honey," he said in his best Dad voice, "just remember that it takes time to get used to things."

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

After I hung up, I looked at myself in the mirror. I took a deep breath and told my reflection that I didn't look to shabby.

At the Lab, I arrived at my locker.

Dove was standing there, waiting for me. she held a finger up to her lips in a "shhh" motion.

I gave her a funny look and un-locked my locker. As soon as the locker door swung open, she creeped right up to me and swang the locker door around so it partially covered our faces.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ya 'ave ta keep an eye on ya tings," she whispered. Her dark hair was down by her shoulders and she looked like she had been scrubbing crystals for hours. Yellow crystal soap was caked on her hands and wrists and a few streaks of soap were on her face.

"My things?" I asked. "Why?"

"Cyclonis as been lurking round da supply room all day. I'd watch ya tings. She's in an especially nastay mood."

"Did Cyclonis do something to your things?" I asked.

Dove grinned sheepishly. "Nah, mine was just dirtee. But it seems like she out fur ya."

"I don't get it," I said. "What's her problem?"

Dove stepped away from me and peered over my locker door, as though making sure Cyclonis wasn't within earshot.

"I'll tell ya bout it on da walk. We're still on fur later, right?"

"Right after practice."

Dove tiptoed out from behind my locker and creeped away, back to her crystals.

I'd thought the flier trick would have been payback enough for Cyclonis. I left my locker and went to the Supply Room to get my cleaning things.

The Supply Room's wooden door was slightly open – voices came from inside.

"She can't help where Ayrgyn placed her," said a voice that sounded like Ravess. "What can we do about it?"

"She's better than I thought." Another voice – sour and forceful. Cyclonis. "We can't let her take a spot on the advanced level. Only five students from our grade can have a spot on the advanced team. And I _have_ to be one of them."

"Of course you'll get a spot, Cyclonis," a third voice – happy and carefree – must be Lark. "She's in over her head. She totally failed the bio quiz today, too. Ravess and I saw. This is _Helix;_ she'll be packing her bags by the end of the month."

"Of course she will," Cyclonis agreed. "But I'm not taking any chances. We deserve those seats, not her."

I couldn't stand there and listen to this anymore. I pushed open the door. Ravess and Lark stared at me from the corner of the room and didn't say anything. But Cyclonis took one step toward me and crossed her long, slender arms over her chest.

"Piper," Cyclonis purred. "Have you been _spying_ on us?"

"No," I said, my cheeks burning. "Look, Cyclonis, I-"

"Save it!" Cyclonis spat. "You think you're so great just because you made the intermediate team?"

Ravess and Lark smiled behind Cyclonis.

"Beginner's luck," Ravess said.

Cyclonis laughed. "Seriously?" she continued, jutting her hip to one side. "You're wasting your time. If I were you, I wouldn't even bother showing up for practice."

One by one, each member of the Trio brushed past me and sauntered out the door.

Forgetting my cleaning supplies, I hurried back to my locker and gathered two yellow striker crystals. I then walked to my lesson, forcing myself to hold my chin up. Inside the ring, Dove was warming up. I watched her stretching for a bit before I did some exercises myself.

After ten minutes, Ayrgyn entered the arena and we started to line up in the centre. Nella leaned over and whispered, "Welcome to the team." I shot her a grateful smile and quickly turned my attention to Ayrgyn. I could feel Cyclonis's eyes on me from across the arena, but I didn't lose focus during the entire hour-and-a-half session. Not once.

* * *

**Hope people liked it ;)**

**No homework this weekend means writing 27/7! which means chapter 8 on Monday, yay :D**

**Now i have to go to sleep thanks, so goodnight peeps and have a lovely weekend! i know i will, it's my birthday on Saturday! **

**So sweet dreams, to all the lovely FanFiction-ers XD**

**~ LouiLuvr**


	8. - Walking and Talking

**Hey guys, I'm back, one year older but still the same!**

**This isn't that much of a chapter, it's soooo short, it's more of a little filler thingy. It's just the walk with Piper and Dove. They just talk about stuff, but i thought i'd make the walk a chapter on it's own.**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Walking and Talking

"Tis is da best part of de trail," Dove said, looking over the hill.

I slowed and Dove stopped next to me.

The rolling hills in the back of Atmosia boasted a forest with millions of green leaves tinged with red and gold, hinting that autumn was near.

This part of the trail reminded me of the woods behind my old school, where I had gone walking by myself every week. I loved exploring the dirt paths that snaked around the school.

We continued down a rocky path littered with broken twigs and pinecones.

"How long have you been a Mage at Helix?" I asked.

"Since I started sixth grade. I wes at Phoenix Academy before I ceme here."

"I've heard of that school! It's also like, one of the best schools along with Helix! Did you ever do an event there?" I asked.

"Two yers ago, in Tropica," Dove said. "T'was really exciting! I ceme first In da Harmony class, 'nd second in da Combat and da Sky Fu classes."

"I was in the audience!" I squealed.

I remembered that tournament well – it was the first time Dad had let me go to such a major contest. All of the Helix Mages had worn matching green and gold jackets. And beside the Helix cruiser, Helix's green tents were staked into the ground. It had all seen so glamorous and fancy. After that, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Cyclonis wes dere, too, I think, but dat was before I knew 'er." Dove continued.

"She wants to make the advanced level more than anything," I said.

Dove nodded. "We all do."

"How does the advanced team work, exactly?" I asked.

"Well, each yer Mages in grades seven 'nd up at da intermediate level are allowed ta try out for da advanced team," Dove said. "Onlay five Mages from each grade make it. Sometimes no won makes it."

"Are you excited to try out?" I asked.

"Oh yesh," Dove said.

"So, do you think Cyclonis is going to get in?" when I said Cyclonis's name, the wind started blowing the leaves around our feet.

"She's pretty good," Dove said. "But Ravess, Lark, 'nd a bunch of other ninth-grade intermediate Mages are good, too."

"What about you? You're great!" I said.

Dove lowered her head and looked away. "Being a good Mage is important. But Ayrgyn wants Mages wit da total package – great skills 'nd great grades."

"Great grades? Ah, what's the requirement grade?" My stomach tightened when I thought about my biology quiz.

"Both da advanced team 'nd da 'Young Mage National Team' require a B average."

"Oh, I didn't know that," I said. The Y.M.N.T was like, the stage before becoming a full-fledged Crystal Mage!

My mind drifted back to Cyclonis. It reminded me of the fight Cyclonis and her grandmother had on campus that first day. "How are Cyclonis's grades?" I asked.

Dove seemed to consider the question. "Cyclonis's smart – she just dont work hard at anything but 'er Mage lessons. Her entire family expect e lot from 'er. They want her to bee da best, and ta one day rule Cyclonia." She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"It was really different where I used to go to school," I said.

"There's pressure un everywon ta get good grades," Dove sighed. "Straight A's aren't enough."

"I hadn't even thought about that," I admitted. "Just thinking about whether or not I have a shot at the advanced team has been enough stress for me!"

"If ya work hard, ya could make it," Dove looked up at me. "I've seen ya practicing Sky Fu. Yur definitely won of da best here."

I beamed. There hadn't been many compliments on my Sky Fu since I'd been here. "Thanks! It's my favourite Mage class."

Now I had something to shoot for – the best Mage in Sky Fu at Helix. Blue crystals filled my head – I could almost hear the crowd's cheers. Scouts for the Y.M.N.T would mob me with offers to come join them. Dove seemed to sense me drift off, and she poked me to get me back to reality.

We continued our way down the dirt path, taking in the peace and quiet. I thought about what Dove had said. Dove was one of the best Mages I'd ever met. If she thought I was good, maybe I actually was.

* * *

**THERE WE GO!**

**I'm gonna remind people that this is chapter 8, and Piper does meet Aerrow in the next chapter. They will talk and stuff, and Piper will FREAK out and all that, but it's not gonna be a big thing. No guys, i'm gonna pace out their relationship throughout the story! And i'll tell you now, i've planned this story to be a long one! And i'll probably make lots of sequel stories! HAHAHAAA!Make 'em suffer ;)**

**Hope it won't be too agonizing. Till then, BYES!**

**~LouiLuvr**


	9. - F is for Friday

**OMG sorry i was so slow to update! I have to admit, i was being lazy. I've been having boy trouble at school, so i spent ages fussing over a guy who likes me and trying to figure out if i like him and ... blah blah yada yada so not important and I'm probably boring you. **

**ANYWAY! Finally finished this chapter though, so I'm happy! Oh, and this is really random, but you know in Storm Hawks where everyone's eyes have that little white dot in them next to their pupil to make them look more real? Yeah well, i just watched episode 49 'Payback' again as i haven't seen it in ages, and i noticed that at the start, when they walk out of restaurant thingy, there is a close up of Aerrow's face, and if you look at his eyes there is no little white dot, and it makes his eyes look really freaky. And in the next close up of him the little white dot is back. You probably already know this though, but i didn't so have mercy! And my stupid laptop is playing up and its making everything soooo sloww and i just wanna throw it in the chicken coop, but no, i need it, so i wont! **

**BUT FORGET THAT! ITS NOT IMPORTANT! Just read chapter 9 thanks XD**

* * *

Chapter 9 – F is for Friday

Thank Atmos it's Friday.

I'd survived my first week of classes. Ms Pespa had passed back our quizzes on Tuesday. My grade – an F. I'd pretty much assumed I'd failed the quiz already, but it didn't stop me from nearly having a heart attack when I saw the letter on top of my paper. Thankfully, Ms Pespa told us that that quiz didn't count, and it was only to prepare us fo a quiz on Monday.

Whew.

I was never going to get an F again. I planned to spend double the amount of time studying from now on.

By Wednesday, I no longer felt nervous about going to the cafeteria by myself, and I was even too busy to feel homesick.

Starling caught up with me in the hallway after math. "Going back to the dorm?" she asked.

"I've got to go to the office and pick an elective class," I told her.

"Have fun," Starling said. "There are some good ones this semester."

When I got to the office, I signed in with the secretary and took a seat. A guy slid into the chair next to me.

"You here to pick an elective class?" he asked. For a second, I almost wasn't sure he was talking to me. "Yeah," I said, turning toward him.

Holy. Atmos.

It was the hot boy I saw before! Up close, he was even hotter. His eyes sparkled like emeralds and his hair shone, even in the dim light. I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest, and the newly-hatched fire scorpions barging about in my stomach threatened to break free.

I realised I must look like a startled rabbit, so I relaxed my shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. Man, they were stunning.

He smiled, showing gorgeous teeth, and I instinctively leaned a little closer. He could do whitening commercials, seriously. "I already did my schedule, but the Colonel signed me up accidentally for algebra, yuck."

I didn't realise that I had been holding my breath. I let it out slowly, so it sounded like I was just sighing. "Oh. That sucks, I hope he doesn't do that to me." Speaking wasn't easy since all I could focus on was his beautiful eyes.

"I'm Aerrow, by the way," he said.

Oh shoot, please tell me he didn't just say that. How could I be so blind? This guy was the son of Lightning Strike. I should have seen the resemblance before, when I was looking at my poster. He was just a baby, but I should have recognized the fiery hair and green eyes. I'm so stupid!

Oh man, stuff his heritage! It doesn't matter right now! I need to stop gawking at him like an idiot and say something.

"Um, I'm Pi. Well ah, not the food pie, the… you know. It's spelt P-I. But that's not my real name, Pi is short for Piper. So, ah… my name is Piper. Not Pi. Forget I ever said that." Ugh.

Aerrow grinned. "You're new, right?"

"Yeah," I said, rather breathlessly. Omigosh! He'd noticed me? He knew that I was new? He'd noticed me enough to know that I was new?! Oh, I could die happy.

"Some words of advice," Aerrow said, leaning in closer to me and throwing me under his delicious scent. He flicked those stunning eyes of his toward the office door. (Swoon). "Just watch out for the Colonel. That's who you talk to for the electives. He's kind of scary. Rumour is, he wrestles on weekends."

I laughed. Aerrow started laughing with me, though I noticed that he didn't take his eyes away from mine. But yet again, I couldn't take mine away either.

Out of the corner of my eye, a large man with four, yep, count 'em, four legs appeared in the doorway. "Piper?" He called. I instantly stopped laughing and glared at him. Way to ruin the moment. I should have been surprised by his appearance, but I was too flabbergasted by actually talking to the hottest guy on the entire planet.

Aerrow gave me a friendly, lopsided smile before I – reluctantly – followed the Colonel into his office. A large, gold championship ring glittered on his finger. I wondered if Aerrow was right about the wrestling.

"Sit," he commanded, his voice sounding even scarier than Mr Moss's. "So, how was your first week of classes at Helix?" He gave me a wide smile and showed huge, sharp-looking fangs.

"It was great," I squeaked. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh. I'm never going to survive this school.

"Good," he said. "Now, you've already got Crystal Mage classes. That's enough for your first year. But you still need to pick an elective class. Here are your options." He slid a piece of paper across the table to me.

I slowly reached out a hand and took the paper. I scanned the page. Web design, environmental science, art history, music appreciation, film.

"Film sounds perfect," I said, too scared to look up at him.

"Film starts next Friday with Mr Raven," Colonel said. "You're all set!"

I grabbed my papers and stood up, going extremely slowly. I was worried any sudden movements might startle him and make him jump up and leap on me and bite me and suck the blood out of me and rip my insides out and eat them and…..okay Piper, deep breath, and _relax._

I started walking to the door. "Have a good semester," He called after me.

"Thank you," I said back, my voice sounding all scratchy.

Outside his office, Aerrow's chair was empty. Damn. I glanced at my watch and gasped. I was five minutes late to my lesson!

* * *

I reached the Lab and ran straight into the Supply room. I scanned around, looking for the little white board, and I saw it hanging above the mop. _Friday – Warp crystal practice._ Warp crystals? No one had Warp crystals, they were pretty rare, and so I guessed we would be borrowing them.

I walked round to the Crystal room, and peeped inside. There were hundreds of carefully organised shelves, all laden with crystals. I gasped and circled round and round, taking it all in. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder, and I whipped around. There was a rather tall, young-looking wallop standing there, smiling at me with his hands behind his back.

"Hello! I'm Junko! How may I help you miss?" Guessing he was one of Ayrgyn's assistants, I turned my head and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was still grinning like a mad-man. But if I looked past the muscle and tough-ness, I could see that he was kind and friendly.I smiled softly and turned towards him.

" Hey, I'm Piper. I'm just looking for a Warp crystal."

"Oh, how lucky! There's one left! Stork'll get it for you." He turned away and walked over to a door on the other side of the room. He opened it and yelled "STORK! STOP COWERING IN THE TOILET AND GET OUT HERE!"

I winced. This guy's got some lungs.

Junko turned back to me and smiled. "Won't be a second."

I watched as a strange-looking green head popped out from behind the door. The long ears and green skin told me he was a Merb. His yellow eyes bored into me as he creeped out from the door and inched behind Junko. Junko, still smiling, stepped to the side and turned to the Merb.

"Stork, we have a request for a Warp crystal. Could you please fetch one? And please be snappy about it."

"Mmm," was all Stork said as he once again fixed his eyes on me. He wondered into another room and came back holding a Warp crystal. When I say holding, I mean holding it at arms-length.

Remembering that I was in a hurry, I stepped right up to Stork and held out my hand. "Thanks, but I'm in a hurry, so if you could just-" I stopped talking when Stork screamed, took five paces back and stood shaking, looking terrified at something behind me.

My eyes widened and I turned around to see what he was looking at. But there was nothing there. I frowned, and turned back to Stork. I then realised that he wasn't looking past me, but looking at me. I frowned even more and stared back at his terrified expression.

Junko smiled sheepishly and snatched the crystal from Stork's hand. He then held it out to me and said, "Here. Sorry bout Stork, you just startled him."

I took the purple crystal and stared at Junko like he needed medical help. My eyes shifted to Stork and I noticed that he didn't look so terrified any more. That was good. But now he was looking at me like _I_ needed medical help.

"…Thanks." I said, turning round and walking quickly out the door like there was a hundred Magma Beasts behind me.

* * *

When I got to the outdoor arena, Ayrgyn held up a hand to stop Ravess, Lark, Nella, Cyclonis and Dove, who were spread out practicing using Warp crystals.

"Everyone, please come to the centre," he said, tapping his toe in the dirt and glancing at me.

"Ayrgyn, I'm so sorry I'm late!" I said, gripping my crystal as I jogged over to him.

Ayrgyn crossed his arms. "I'm guessing no one told you about our new late policy."

I shook my head.

"If a Mage is late to a lesson, then the entire rest of the class must finish the remainder of the lesson doing exercises, and not practicing."

Great.

"Please go stand next to Cyclonis," Ayrgyn said.

Oh, this just gets better and better! Now she's going to hate me even more.

I made my way to Cyclonis, and when I reached her, she hissed "Nice job, Pie."

I glared at her from under my bangs. How did she find out about the 'Pie' thing, anyway? Does she stalk Aerrow or something? Or does Aerrow work for her? _No, he wouldn't,_ I told myself.

Standing opposite us, Ravess and Lark's faces were mashed into scowls. At least Dove and Nella gave me sympathetic looks.

"Sit-ups, please," Ayrgyn called out.

We all groaned, but plopped onto the ground and lay on our backs. We started rising, and holding for 1, 2, 3 seconds before plopping down again. Then we did it again. And again. And again and again and again until our forehead's were slick with sweat and our stomach's ached.

It was a massive relief when Ayrgyn gave the order to stop. I flopped down and lay panting, along with everyone else.

"Okay everyone, your all dismissed. I expect you all to be on time next time, (glancing in my direction) as well as organised with all the required equipment. I'll see you all next lesson."

Everyone slowly got to their feet and left, but I stayed a bit longer, before I too got up and headed to the Lab to return the Warp crystal that I didn't even get to use.

* * *

**Yay! I need to hurry through this as i have ultra-important stuff to do, so i'm just gonna ask if people could please review, it gives me motivation as well as making me feel all happy and bubbly. Thanks guys! XD **

**~LouiLuvr**


	10. - Just A Little Friendly Competition

**Yay I'm back!**

**Nothing much to say, but thank you to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and i might add that starting from the end of this week, I might be updating not as often, because i wont have much time to type any more. I'll be spending half of the day at school, and the other half at work, so I'll only have like half an hour to type, and that would be like, late at night. **

**Oh, and my new job is at McDonald's! Yaaayy Big Macs for everyone!**

** ON WITH THE STORYYY!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Just A Little Friendly Competition

It was a warm Thursday afternoon and Ayrgyn was supervising our Sky Fu. I was finally fitting in after almost two weeks at Helix. It was nonstop practice for the up-coming Crystal Tournament. Since testing for the advanced team was more than two months way, the show was my first priority.

It had been a tough lesson, and I was sweaty and tired. While we were cooling off with some simple exercises, I decided it wouldn't hurt to do some more practice with my crystals. I stood by the arena's gate and looked around the campus. There was a large mirror set up on the other side of the school, specifically for Mages to practice aiming from a distance. If aimed properly, a crystal blast would reach the mirror in about one minute.

I gripped my yellow Stryker in both hands and aimed at the mirror. Deep breath and fire! I released a blast that hopefully would hit the mirror dead on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cyclonis come up next to me, so close that our shoulders touched. She aimed her purple Stryker at my mirror and fired.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed through clenched teeth, while trying to keep my crystal's blast in a straight line.

"Practicing," Cyclonis spat back. "You do know what practice is, don't you?"

Her voice was barely audible over the whirring from the crystals. I ignored Cyclonis and focused straight ahead. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see if I would back out or not. The blasts of the crystals, one yellow and one purple, raced ever closer to the mirror, both with perfect aim. Seconds before the blasts hit the mirror, I snapped my arm down, breaking the aim and stopping the blast in its tracks.

"Next time," I said quietly to myself, stepping away from her.

The blast from Cyclonis's blast hit the mirror smack in the centre. It cracked and split, and the force of the blast send a small shockwave several metres around the mirror. Cyclonis smirked with satisfaction, before turning to me.

"What was that?" I asked, growing more and more furious with each failed attempt at a yoga breath.

"I bulls-eyed a perfect shot," Cyclonis said mockingly, tempting me to just reach out and slap that grin off her face.

"If your blast had hit the mirror at the same time as mine, it could have rebounded off my blast and come hurdling to me. You could've hurt me!"

"Pah-lease," Cyclonis rolled her eyes. "I was in control. Nothing happened."

"But it could have." I hissed, glaring at her.

"I didn't see you stop straight away and – " Cyclonis closed her mouth when Ayrgyn stepped between us. Goosebumps covered my arms. Cyclonis was right about one thing – I should've backed out the second she started the game of chicken.

Ayrgyn looked as calm as ever, but the way that he was looking at us told me that he was _angry_. He looked at me and then at Cyclonis. "What was that?" his voice rang across the arena. "Someone explain this to me, now.'

Cyclonis shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "Ayrgyn, we were just practicing."

"How big a fool do you think I am?"

"It was an accident," I blurted out, earning myself a glare from Cyclonis. Ayrgyn looked at me, then turned his gaze to Cyclonis. She gave him her trademark but-I'm-such-an-angel smile.

"And you?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything before, but Piper is really dangerous. I was here first, and Piper deliberately came along and tried to injure me with her phony crystal! Maybe you should go over the safety rules with her again, Ayrgyn. "

My mouth dropped open. How could she? The nerve! Ayrgyn turned to me. When his back was to Cyclonis, she caught my eye and smirked.

"Ayrgyn," I said, scowling over his shoulder at Cyclonis. "It wasn't like that at all."

"Then tell me what it was like," he said. His stern voice made me shiver in my warm jacket.

I looked up, directly into his eyes. "Cyclonis aimed for the mirror after _I_ did." With every word I spoke, I could feel Cyclonis's eyes burning into me. I looked down guiltily. "But I guess I should have stopped sooner."

Ayrgyn sighed. "Get your story straight, girls. I don't know who started this little rivalry, and frankly, I don't care. You both could have been injured. Gather your crystals and put them away. Once you've done that, I want you both in my office."

Without another word, I stormed out towards the lab with my crystal gripped in my fist. It's not fair, I didn't even do anything wrong! I practically threw the crystal in my locker, and slammed the door. Then, dragging my feet down the aisle, I shuffled my way to Ayrgyn's office.

Cyclonis stood outside his door. "You know he'll take my word over yours," she whispered harshly.

Maybe Cyclonis was right. I'd done nothing but mess up in front of Ayrgyn. But I knew that I never would have intentionally put anyone in danger, not even Cyclonis.

"Are you gonna knock on the door or what?" Cyclonis sneered.

"Sure, if you can't even knock on a door without help, I'll do it for you," I said, surprising myself with my own courage.

I rapped at the door, but I could feel Cyclonis's eyes growing wide beside me.

"Come in," came Ayrgyn's voice.

Cyclonis pushed in front of me and took the only chair. I stood beside her and clenched my hands.

"It appears that we have a serious safety issue," Ayrgyn started. "You both displayed very poor behaviour out there today." He shook his head. "I don't care how long you've been here, whether you're new or not. I'm disappointed in both of you."

"Piper has been deliberately provoking me," Cyclonis moaned. I just stared at her. "She's trying to secure her spot on the advanced team by baiting me. I'm not sure if I can work with her anymore."

"Being on a team, Cyclonis, means working together." Ayrgyn's tone was firm. He looked at us in the poor sunlight streaming through his office window. "If you want to graduate from this school as a fully-qualified Crystal Mage, you will do just that – be part of a team."

Cyclonis frowned. "But when you're a fully-qualified Mage, you're by yourself, not with anyone else. So why are we training in teams?"

"Because Cyclonis, working in teams while you're in training helps to develop important skills. And you will work in a team if you want to graduate at all. Do you have a problem with how things work here?"

Cyclonis sunk low in her seat. "No, sir, I don't. And I don't have a problem about working in teams. Sorry."

"It won't happen again," I offered.

"Good. And to ensure that it doesn't, you two are going to be spending more time together. Saturday morning, seven O'clock. You will both be here, helping my assistants Stork and Junko organise the Supply Room. You're excused."

Cyclonis pushed back her chair and sulked out the door. I rushed past her, heading for my locker. When I reached it, I banged my head against it, hard.

"Piper?" I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see Dove. "Dond't worray, t'was all Cyclonis's fault, not yurs," she assured me. "T'was a goot ting dat ya stooped whine ya dit."

Her kind words made me feel slightly better. I wanted to smile and believe her.

But instead i shook my head. "Thanks Dove, but I shouldn't have gone that far. Something just came over me at the time and I didn't want her to force me off. If I could go back and change it, I would."

"Butt ya stooped, nd Cyclonis dittent." She smiled warmly at me. "C'mon, leds goo, I'll buy ya a smooothay." A smoothie sounded perfect, so I let Dove drag me away.

After the afternoon I'd had, I was glad to have a friend like Dove to comfort me. No matter what the Trio did to me, I had Dove and Starling to remind me why I came to Helix in the first place. Anyway, I wasn't about to let anyone bully me into leaving.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! **

**And i'll say now, i've already planned the next chapter, and it'll be called 'Film Class + Dream Boy = Heart Attack' ...Hmmmm iI wonder what that would be about? HAHAHAA ;)**

**Now if you'll all please review, that would be very appreciated! THANKYOU! See you all for chapter 11 XD**

**~ LouiLuvr**


	11. - Film Class Dream Boy Heart Attack

**Okay I'm going to be brief. I rushed this chapter a bit, as I start work THIS AFTERNOON and I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. I went over it heaps, and I hope it doesn't seem rushed.**

**So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Film Class + Dream Boy

The Helix Media Centre was just across campus from Carnival Hall. I'd never been there before, but Starling told me it had a massive movie theatre, a TV lounge, computers, and video games.

I was going to my first Film class –we were supposed to meet in the theatre, listen to a brief lecture from the teacher, and watch a movie.

Inside the brightly lit theatre, three rows of seats were roped off and a paper sign had been posted that read "ninth-grade film class – please sit in your assigned seat." I scanned the rows until I spotted a piece of paper with my name taped to the back of a chair. Sinking into the deeply cushioned red chair, I opened my orange notebook and wrote _film class_ at the top of the page. It looked like a small class, only about fifteen seats had papers on them. A couple of girls found their seats in front of me.

"Excuse me," one of my classmates said as he stepped in front of me and took a seat on my left.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, and when I saw who was sitting there, I could've died.

Aerrow.

When he pulled his notebook out of his bag, our arms almost touched and I looked away from him. Okay, I could do this. Just ignore the pounding heart and be cool. But I knew I wouldn't be able to be cool. Those eyes, that gorgeous hair, and that _scent_… oh my gosh, where's a tissue when you need one? I could just drop my pen and pretend that it was an accident, lean down, grab a tissue from my bag, and gently swipe it over his shoe and…his shoe? I'm sure his shoes smell just as amazing. Well, anyway, then I would sit up and press the tissue to my nose and pretend I had a blood nose and….no that would draw too much attention. Okay, then I could…shoot, he's looking at me.

"Hey, you're the new girl from the Coronel's office – Piper, right?"

I nodded and gave him what I hoped was a cute smile.

He glanced at his book and started writing something down. _Stop staring, Piper_. I need a distraction. Right now.

I leaned down and searched through my bag for something to take my mind of him. Hmmm, oh! Would you look at that, a chocolate! Just what I need. I silently took of the wrapper, shoved it in my pocket, and stuck the chocolate in my mouth before sitting up.

I took deep breaths and sucked on my chocolate. Aerrow finished writing, looked up, and shifted in his seat. He looked uncomfortable.

He glanced around the theatre. "What's that smell?" he whispered.

Oh _no_. Did I smell funny? Maybe I didn't put on enough deodorant. Or worse…what if I'd peed myself? No, I think I would know if I'd wet my pants. But it's possible. I could've, I guess, from excitement.

I silently reached with my right hand under my bottom. No, it's dry.

I looked over my shoulder, pretending to look for the teacher, and took a whiff of my shirt. Vanilla with a hint of caramel. Smells okay to me.

But what if guys don't like vanilla and caramel? What if Aerrow's allergic to it? What if vanilla and caramel don't go well together and I can't tell that it smells bad because I'm too used to it?

Maybe I should excuse myself, run to the bathroom, call up Dad, and ask him if he thinks vanilla and caramel smells bad? No, I can't do that; Aerrow might think I don't like him. Okay Piper, deep breath, and go with the flow.

I leaned closer to him ever so innocently and said, "What smell?"

He sniffed the air. "It smells like chocolate. I can't figure out where it's coming from."

Phew! Chocolate definitely didn't smell bad. I jammed my hand into my pocket and pulled out the wrapper.

"It's this, I just ate it a moment ago," I explained, holding it up for him to see.

He peered at it with squinted eyes and laughed softly. "It's making me hungry. Do you have a cheeseburger in there by any chance?" He smiled playfully.

I giggled and shook my head. "Nope, sorry." Note to Self: carry cheeseburgers in bag at all times, no exceptions.

I hadn't even noticed that people had filled the seats around us.

A gangly man with a pale grey face stood in front of the class. When everyone was quite, he spoke.

"I'm Mr Raven," he gestured to himself. "Welcome to your first film class. In this class, I'll be taking you on a journey through the world of film."

The theatre was quiet. Mr Raven continued. "You've probably heard this is an easy class." Several girls in front of me nodded. "Well, that's not exactly true. You'll write papers, learn terminology, and memorise many film quotes."

The guy on my right shifted over and put his arm on the armrest. I clamped my hands together in my lap.

"Let's start with a little comedy to lighten the mood," Mr Raven said, turning down the lights.

"I've seen this movie a couple of times, it's really good," Aerrow whispered. Hopefully, he couldn't hear my pounding heart. I just need to think like Dove. _Esay Piper, dweep bweeths, downt wook at 'im, evreyting whill bee juast fwine._

The enormous movie screen crackled to life as the film started. Aerrow and I sat in silence for a few minutes, but soon we were laughing at the movie in all the same parts. He caught my eye a couple of times and my earlier embarrassment started to fade. I forgot about my English paper due next week and the fact that I tripped in Sky Fu practice yesterday. All that mattered was being here with Aerrow.

All too soon, the movie ended. The lights came back on, with an annoyingly bright glare, and Aerrow shot me a smile. Which I might add, was quite dazzling.

Mr Raven stood in front of the screen and clapped his hands together. "Right! Could someone tell me their opinion about the film?"

Aerrow raised his hand.

"Thank you! Your name, please?" Mr Raven asked.

"Aerrow."

Mr Raven stepped into the row in front of us and sat on the back of a chair. "What did you think of the film, Aerrow?"

Aerrow didn't hesitate. "I think that any guy who wants to understand girls should watch the film." His comment sent Mr Raven and the entire class into laughter.

"Anyone else?"

I slowly raised my hand and he nodded at me.

"The movie seemed like it may have been ahead of its time," I said.

"Good, good. And you are?" Mr Raven asked, a smile on his face as he rubbed his clean-shaven chin with his hand.

"Piper."

"That was a good observation, Piper. So, if the movie was ahead of its time, why do you think the studio took a risk on it?"

"Probably because it's so funny. People come to the movies to escape, and to get away from busy everyday life."

"That's very good. Quite true." Mr Raven moved off to another row.

After a few more questions, he brought up the dreaded topic of homework. I usually loved homework, but I had enough to worry about already.

"Each of you will need to choose a film and write a three-page report about it. The topic is up to you. You may use a film from the library or from your own collection. To ensure you read the e-mail I'll be sending you, I'm not going to tell you the due date."

The rest of the class began packing up their books. I tried to think of something else to say to Aerrow. "Good movie," I said finally.

L.A.M.E.

"Yeah, it was. See you around, Piper." He grinned and headed out of the theatre, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"He did what?" Starling said.

"He smelled the chocolate that I was eating." I crashed onto my bed with a sigh.

She flopped down next to me. "How many times have you seen him? He definitely likes you."

Rolling my eyes, I got up off the bed and switched on my laptop. "I don't know. And anyway, all he said when we left was 'see you around.'"

"That could mean anything. Like 'maybe I'll see you around' or 'see you for sure at our next class.' What a typical guy thing to say. Totally murky response."

I waved my arm at Starling. "I'm shopping for lip gloss, so Aerrow can smell me all the time. And lip gloss is definitely the best thing, as I don't think I'll be able to eat chocolate all the time in class. How about bubble gum flavour?" Dad had given me a credit card for emergences – this definitely counted!

Starling wrinkled her nose. "Piper, you've got to get scents _he _would like. Bubble gum is a _girl _smell." She stared at my screen and scrolled through the massive collection.

"Is there anyone at Helix that you like?" I asked her.

"I used to like someone at home," she confessed. "Do you remember that picture I showed you of me dancing?"

I nodded, remembering the picture – Starling arm in arm with her tall, gorgeous dance partner.

She frowned. "My mom didn't approve. She thinks he's a good dance partner, but nothing more. He sends me e-mails sometimes." Starling pointed to the screen. "What about this one?"

"Tangerine? Fruit is better than bubble gum?"

"It's very aromatic – guys have a nose for citrus scents," Starling explained. "And here's another good one – cinnamon. And mint!"

We scanned the screen and kept an eye out for the elusive and non-existent cheeseburger flavour.

"How about vanilla bean?" I asked, adding it to the cart. I'd be going home next Friday while the teachers had their staff development day. Hopefully, Dad wouldn't see their credit card bill before then.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, because i really enjoyed writing it!**

**Next chapter will be Piper and Cyclonis's punishment thing, cleaning the Supply Room. With Junko and Stork :)**

**Please Review!**

**~LouiLuvr**


	12. - I Dont Want Your Stupid Sweatshirt

**MUHAHAHAA! I am feeling very sorry, but also, very evil. AHAHA :)**

** Ahem. Yeah well, i haven't updated this story in at least four months, and to tell the truth i diddnt have any time for it. I've been really busy with work and year 10 is really hard when you're in all the advanced classes. So i was just going to forget about this story, but then people started PM-ing me, asking if i was going to finish it and well, i decided then to make time to continue this. You guys, you drive me to continue and you are all my inspiration! So i'm really sorry, but here is the next chapter. i might be slow with updating cause of my busy schedule. and i hope the story isnt too sloppy, i need to get back into the ZONE**

** SO here it is, the long awaited Chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12 - I Don't Want Your Stupid Sweatshirt

"If you get anymore sanitiser on me, I'm going to throw something at your face!" Cyclonis threatened.

After three hours of this, on a Saturday and in the heat, it was a miracle that her squealing hadn't deafened me by now. Her hair was pulled into a flawless ponytail, not a single glossy strand daring to escape. My hair, on the other hand, was matted with sweat. I wiped my filthy hands on ancient grey sweatpants that sagged in the butt and had holes in the knees.

The scent of sanitiser filled the room. Breathing through my mouth, I sprayed some more onto my cloth and cleaned the windows. At least next weekend, I'd be home for three days. Not seeing Cyclonis for seventy-two hours sounded so good.

Stork walked past carrying a crate, and he eyed me warily. I stared at him briefly, before rushing across the room to clean another window. Hurrying footsteps told me Stork had left. I glanced out the door and noticed that Stork had taken the crate outside, and was attempting to clean the crystals inside.

Dark grey thunderclouds gathered in the distance. Stork would be back inside soon.

My arms, back, and neck burned. My boots were filled with sweat and some other liquids I didn't want to know about. Dirt stuck under my fingernails and sweat was dripping down my forehead.

Cyclonis's phone rang from her pocket – some pop song I'd heard a thousand times over the summer. Surprise, surprise. She threw her cloth down and jammed her hand into her pocket.

"We're supposed to be working," I reminded her.

She waved her hand at me dismissively and walked outside the room to talk, but her voice carried enough for me to hear.

" It's my math teacher, she hates me! She's probably going to fail me." She paused and I listened. I could hear her boots squeaking as she paced back and forth. "okay, okay. Bye."

For a second, I almost felt bad for her. It sounded like her grandmother never stopped pressuring her. No wonder she was so cranky all the time.

Cyclonis entered the room. She avoided my eyes and started cleaning again like nothing happened. Reason told me to keep my big mouth shut, but my lips didn't listen.

"You okay?" I asked.

Cyclonis glared at me. "Like you care," she said.

"Just asking," I said.

"Why did you even come here?" Cyclonis dropped the cloth and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't have a grandmother who almost took over the Atmos. You haven't been bred for Helix since you were four."

"I placed in every show in my district," I said protectively. "And I was the best at my old school."

"School?" Cyclonis laughed. "You can't be serious. Oh, you are. You actually went to a school, and not an academy? You're such a commoner! You think doing well in a school makes you a good Mage? Pie, the advanced team at a school, is like the beginner team here. You're going to crash and burn, and I'll be here to see you fail."

My fingers gripped my cloth tightly and my eyes narrowed.

"School may be the cheapest way to get an education, but the Mage's are good." I said.

Cyclonis rolled her eyes. "you may have won all the shows at your level, but you haven't even tried ours. All of our Mage's are great, not good."

All traces of sympathy for Cyclonis while she was on the phone were gone now. "What did I ever do to you, Cyclonis?" I asked, looking right at her. "What is your problem?"

Cyclonis sighed like she was bored of me, but I could tell she wasn't expecting me to talk back to her. "The only reason Ayrgyn put you in intermediate, and not beginner, is so you'd fail faster," she said. "Better to realize now that you don't have what it takes than waste your time trying to be good when you're not."

I could feel my face getting warm. It took all of my strength not to un-screw the sanitiser lid and pour it over her head. I had to get out of here. Cyclonis could clean by herself.

I left the Supply Room and went to my locker so I could look in the small mirror I keep in there. My reflection showed my hair sticking out in tangles and a tiny zit forming on my forehead. Starling had me on a new beauty plan – nightly facials with a weird, unpronounceable acid – to impress Aerrow. But so far, all I'd done was break out.

Thunder rumbled overhead. Junko rushed past me and I looked at him with interest. He seemed to read my mind. "Need to help Stork get all the crystals inside before it rains!"

"I'll help!" I yelled after him as we raced outside. Stork jerked his head up from packing up the crystals and watched us approaching.

"Thank you, Piper," Junko said, as we neared Stork. "We need to hurry before they get wet." We each picked up a crate and walked as fast as we could back to the Lab.

By the time we got back, Ayrgyn had arrived.

"Supply Room looks good," he said, surveying our work. "Consider your sentence served. You may go – unless you want to continue."

"No, were good." I said.

Ayrgyn smiled and headed back to his office.

"I'll start rinsing the cloths, if you put away the sanitiser." I said to Cyclonis.

"Do it, instead of talking about it." She stalked off, taking the sanitiser with her.

I tossed the dirty cloths into the wash bay and turned the hose on full blast. The green hose that snaked around the building blasted cold water and rinsed off the cloths. Suddenly, the water stopped. I shook the hose, but still nothing. I walked around the corner and spied a kink in the hose. I crouched down, my tired fingers fumbling with the kink. Rain began to fall and it pounded on the Lab roof, almost drowning out the sound of the hose.

Just as I unkinked the hose, a scream rose from inside. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

I twisted off the valve and ran to the wash bay.

Cyclonis stood near the cloths. She held the leaking hose and her clothes dripped water onto the floor. Mascara ran from her eyes and gave her an authentic raccoon look. Her hair was plastered to her face and her shirt clung to her body.

"You," she sputtered, spitting water from her mouth. "Are so dead."

I tiptoed toward her, trying not to laugh. "Cyclonis! I'm so sorry, it was an accident."

She glared.

"If you want, you can wear my sweatshirt back to your room," I offered. I didn't know whether to laugh or run screaming.

"I don't want your stupid sweatshirt!" She screeched. Mascara drooled down her cheeks.

"You can hose me back if you want."

Cyclonis brushed her sopping hair out of her face and let out a quick laugh. "Hose you? Right. I'm going to do so much worse than hose you." She continued to glare at me. She turned and headed out of the building.

"It really was an accident," I called after her.

I fumbled in my pocket for my phone and pressed three wrong buttons before dialling dad. His answering machine picked up. "Dad? Can you please call me as soon as you get this? I'm not hurt or anything, so don't worry about that. Just call me."

I finished rinsing the cloths, put them away and headed for my locker. The locker door swung open and my crystals glittered back at me. At least they were happy to see me.

"Six more days and then I'm going home," I told them.

Then I realised that there was someone else I could call. She wasn't dad, but she would listen. I dialled Dove.

"I hosed her," I said when Dove answered.

"What?" She asked.

"Cyclonis. I was rinsing out some dirty cloths after we finished our punishment, and I accidentally hosed her."

"Oh, ma gosh, get ova ere 'nd tell me in person! Dis sounds too good ta tell ova da phone."

"I'll be over soon," I promised.

"Don't forget e second of dit," Dove said. "I want details!"

I closed my phone and smiled to myself. True, I was at the top of Cyclonis's hate list. But I had a good friend in Dove, and good friends always triumph over Master Cyclonis wannabe's.

* * *

**I apologize if it was really bad. If i get no reviews for this then i wont continue, as i would assume that people don't like it anymore, or just too angry with me. So please, talk to me in a review! Do you like it? Should i continue? Any advice? Do you want to choke me?**

** I accept ANYTHING, bad things too. i need opinions. Thankyou xxxxx**

**~LouiLuvr**


	13. - The New Piper

**I AM POOPED**

**Sorry im just tired, ignore me. So yah, ive been really sick lately, had to go to hospital :P BLEH I've never been to the hospital before and they did all these tests on me, YUCKY BLOOD TESTS. Turns out I was sick because my liver was messed up and it was leaking fluids onto my other organs, which apparently can kill you, so now im a freak for still being alive. BUT I ALREADY KNOW THAT SO WHATS NEW**

**But dont worry, it only leaked a few drops then stopped so i diddnt need surgery, only a NEEDLE. But as I was sick I took a long time to finish this chapter, but I got there! Um, it might be a little rushed so beware! I wrote it all at once, when I usually write a little every day, about 200 words, until chapter is over. Its not a very important chapter but I did it anyway. HERE IT IS – READ ON MATE ;)**

* * *

Chapter 13 – The New Piper

The second we had parked in the garage last night, I'd raced into my room. Even though I knew everything would still be there, I was relieved Dad hadn't turned my room into a temporary gym or something. He had left all of my things in place, including my overgrown book collection that lined my desk, bookshelf, and windowsill. And best of all, I slept better than I had in weeks – and woke up to the smell of a home-cooked breakfast.

"Two weeks until the show," I told dad as I ate my waffles. After three weeks at the Academy, it felt good to be home – I felt like I had been at Helix forever. Last night, I'd wondered what Starling and Dove were doing, and I actually missed my dorm a little.

I checked the wall clock. "We've got to leave soon."

"I can't believe you're ditching me to visit your old school," Dad teased.

I reached past him for the maple syrup. "Just for an hour. I need to see my old teacher, she did a great job in teaching me and I just have to visit the Crystal Lab."

Dad wiped the counter with a sponge.

"I took the day off so I could be with my girl," he said.

I helped him put the dishes in the sink and then we headed out, with dad strumming his invisible air guitar and warbling some made-up song about being lonely.

The trees outside had yellow and orange leaves. The road twisted and turned through the country-side. We could have flown the skimmer, but dad insisted on driving by the road.

The first thing I noticed when we got there was that the small arena where I had learned Sky Fu was gone. The sandy ground, once plastered with the footprints of students, was now just grass. I stood in the driveway and stared at the spot before heading inside the Lab.

Most of the students were in class, so the Lab was pretty quiet. I made my way down the narrow aisle, peering at the names on the small lockers. I recognised most of the names, but some were unfamiliar.

A few girls I didn't recognize were cleaning crystals in the aisle. They didn't even look up as I walked past, heading for the back of the Lab. I wondered if my old friends even went here anymore.

The further I walked, the more unfamiliar the names became. There were lots of new kids this year. I spied the office door slightly ajar, and headed in that direction. It was small and cluttered – nothing like Ayrgyn's spacious, air-conditioned office. But I'd missed it.

"I'm _baa-ack_," I said, knocking on the door as I entered.

Mika whizzed around in her chair when she heard me, surprised. Her face lit up when she recognised me. "Piper!" She jumped up and grabbed me in a tight hug. "It's great to see you! And you look fantastic, hon."

"I really missed you!" I said.

"We've changed quite a bit here, huh? Well, the school is the same, but the Lab has had some changes."

"You have a lot of new students," I said.

Mika's gaze flitted to the pile of paper on her desk. "After you left, the team needed someone to replace you in the competitions. I added a dozen girls hoping one would stick and be able to fill your slot."

"Did you find one?"

Mika handed me a folder. "I did. Check out her file."

There was a photo clipped to the folder. A could-be magazine cover model looked back at me, about my age with long blonde hair pulled into a flawless ponytail which cascaded over her shoulder. She looked like another Cyclonis. "Ziana," I read out. "Two-time national champion in juvenile Mage Craft and supreme master in Sky Fu." Hmm. Better than me.

Mika grinned. "Impressive, huh? I was lucky to get her. Ziana could have started ninth grade at Helix, but she's not as mature as you. She wasn't ready to live twenty-four seven in that ultracompetitive environment."

"She seems perfect," I said, with little enthusiasm.

"She takes directions well and gets along with all the other students."

"I'm happy the team is doing so great," I said. My fingers fiddled with a pen that was on Mika's desk. "You're not upset that I left, are you?"

Mika twisted her chair away from her desk and stared at me. "Why in the world would I be upset?"

"You don't think I left you guys for something better, do you?"

Mika reached across the desk and patted my hand. "I _know_ you left us for something better. I would have been upset if you'd stayed. There was nothing else for me to teach you. Your talents would have been wasted here. That's why I was so thrilled about you getting sent to Helix."

"It's weird practicing for someone else," I said. "You've always been my instructor."

"Things change," Mika said. "One day, you'll look back on your time here and see it for what it was – a stepping stone. Do great at Helix – show people how much you've learned here."

I smiled at her inspiring words. "Thanks Mika."

She smiled back at me. "So, how are things with Cyclonis? Your dad's been telling me about Helix."

"Oh you know. Cyclonis is like a wild dragon – unpredictable and uncontrollable."

Mika smiled in sympathy. "Ouch. Do you have any shows coming up?"

I grimaced. "Yeah, in one week."

"You're going to do great. I'll be visiting a friend in town, but I know you'll tell me all about it."

"I will. We've been practicing at least six days a week," I said.

"If you give Helix half of what you gave me, you'll never disappoint," Mika said.

"Thanks. Dad would be here soon," I said, checking the time on my phone. "I better go."

Mika got up from her desk and gave me a hug. It wasn't easy picturing me hugging Ayrgyn like this.

I left Mika's office and headed outside to wait for dad. The gravel crunched beneath my feet as I walked. I missed this place. But now, I missed my friends at Helix, too.

A sudden breeze picked up and blew through the trees. Reddish leaves floated down and dotted the ground. I pulled my cream-coloured sweater tighter around my waist to ward off the chill. Dad's skimmer pulled up and I hopped on. As we drove away, I turned in my seat and watched the school. It got smaller and smaller until it was nothing more than a speck.

* * *

**ERLACK. So terrible. Its ok if I don't get any reviews, I know it was pretty bad, well, it was to me. Next chapter will be up quick but it will be short. I'll see you guys then!**

**~LouiLuvr**


	14. - Aerrow Loves Cotton Candy

**Hey people of Earth. I know I said I was going to update this quickly, but it's the end of term and I've had lots of assignments due (and I always leave them to the last minute) and I had tests and SAC's and BLAH BLAH BLAH I will stop I think you get my point. I apologise, but it's here now, though its sorta just a filler chapter. Its really short, because its only a filler. I'll explain more at the end.**

**Oh, and a massive THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the fire in my cave. XD**

**Don't know where that came from, but OH WELL just read this REALLY short thing XDDDD**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Aerrow Loves … Cotton Candy

Sunday afternoon, after dad dropped me off at school, I ran straight to the Lab. i couldn't stay long because Film class had been rescheduled for today.

I turned the corner and saw Lark standing by my locker. "Hey," I said. "What are you doing?"

Lark jumped back from the locker and snapped her head up to look at me. "Nothing. Gosh, cant anyone walk by your locker?"

"I've just never seen you around my locker before," I said.

"I just wanted to know how you do it." Lark shrugged. She turned her back to the locker and leaned against the wall to face me. Her short, blonde hair framed her perfectly made-up, freckled face. "How do you get so flexible?" She swallowed and looked at her boots. "Sky Fu is difficult for me because of all the movements." She rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"Maybe try warming up first," I said. "Usually doing some stretches helps you flex more."

Lark smiled. Not a fake I-hate-you smile, either. "Maybe I'll try that," she said.

I opened my locker and faced my crystals as she walked away. "Lark asking for training advice, pfft, I thought I'd never see the day," I murmured to them. Maybe Lark was getting nervous about the tournament, too.

I left the locker. Down the aisle, Nella had her crystals out and Ayrgyn was bent over her Phoenix Crystal.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Nella.

"It's cracked," she said, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at the rare crystal.

Ayrgyn stood and wiped his hands on his pants. "It's definitely cracked, but nothing too serious. It's not deep and is quite small, but it'll need to go into repair and you may have to pay for it."

"If it can be treated, can I still take it to the show?" Nella whispered.

Ayrgyn shook his head and gave her a sympathetic look. "No, I'm sorry. Not with this one. You'll have to make do with whatever you have left. Or if you want, you could borrow some of our crystals. I'll help you pick out a good one."

Nella sniffed back tears. I leaned over and squeezed her hand. "Your crystal can be repaired," I said. "And you can borrow some crystals so you don't have to worry."

"No," Nella said, glancing at the crystal. "I won't do the show. I can't do the show. Not without that crystal. That Phoenix Crystal is what I've been practicing with. No, I'll skip the show. Just this once, until I get my crystal fixed." She kept her eyes on the crystal.

"I'm going to schedule an appointment for it to be repaired," Ayrgyn said. He left us and headed toward his office.

"Come get an ice cream with me, it'll make you feel better," I said.

Nella nodded and grabbed her purse.

* * *

An hour later, I slid into my seat next to Aerrow at film class.

The teacher stepped in front of the class. "Let's get right into it. Homework. You will write a two-page report on the strengths and weaknesses of your assigned film. Half of you will watch 'Gone With the Wind' and the rest will watch 'Titanic'."

He handed out folded papers. "You may unfold your papers as soon as you receive one," he said.

'Titanic' was printed on my instruction sheet.

"What'd you get?" Aerrow asked. He showed me his paper – 'Titanic'.

"Same!" I said. _Okay_, I thought. _This would be a great time for Helix Piper to step it up. _"Maybe we could help each other with our papers. Since we're doing the same film, and all."

Aerrow nodded. "Definitely."

OMG! Big yoga breath iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin and ouuuuuuuuuuuuut.

"What's today's flavour?" Aerrow asked, looking at me intently.

I laughed and pulled out a lip gloss from my bag. "Cotton candy," I said. "Good or bad?"

He rubbed his hands together. "My favourite," he paused for a second. "So I was thinking – "

The roar of the lion at the start of the film cut him off.

"What did you say?" I whispered, curious at the sudden change in him.

"Nothing," he said. "Don't worry about it."

I shut my mouth and faced the screen. What was he going to ask me?

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHA that's funny, and I don't know why.**

**Its actually not funny, I just think everything is funny. Ignore me.**

**And the lion at the start of Titanic is you know, the lion in the frame thing that roars, like a company or something.**

**And this chapter is a filler because in 2 days school will be over and I get 2 weeks holidays. I might not update then because im going away, but I also might, maybe. If I do, it'll be like, in a weeks time. Next chapter I'm trying to make quite long, because it'll be the show/tournament that Piper keeps talking about. Its gonna be hard to write it, but I'll find a way, I always do!**

**In the meantime, review this with your thoughts and feelings and, well, anything, and I shall see you all in either 1 week, or 2 weeks. With chapter 15!**

**Untill then, review please, you lovely little Earthlings! Stay amazing! xxx**

**~ LouiLuvr**


	15. - Here We Are

**G'day guys! Sorry for the wait, but I'm on holidays and I've been camping and going out and working and partying and…. No I don't party, I made that up sorry. And holidays are finished now. But I made some time to write this chapter so here we are! ;)**

**Oh and someone mentioned in a review about chapter 13 and how I'd said the show was in two weeks then I said in 1 week, so thankyou! I didn't realize, it was in two weeks, so I stuffed that up. I shall go and fix that up soon, when I can be bothered, but thanks so much for telling me!**

Chapter 15 – Some Serious Attitude

* * *

It was show day.

Early Saturday morning, Dove and I stood in front of the green and gold Helix cruiser, trying to stay out of everyone's way. The weak October sunlight wasn't enough to keep us warm. It would be a few hours until the weather warmed up.

I ran my fingers over the pair of sky-fu boots I held in my arms. The leather gleamed and my fingers ached from more than three hours of scrubbing them into perfection. Mr Moss had let me stay at the Lab until past nine last night and I'd squinted in the faint light to make sure my favourite show boots were perfect. That was part of my pre-show routine. Yesterday, I had washed all of my equipment. I had gone through two bottles of leather-cleaner and a tub of polish before I was satisfied. Ever since my first show, I stayed late at the Lab to make all of my things look brand-new on the day.

Ayrgyn had begun to tell everybody where to load their things. While we waited for directions, Dove and I paced through the wet grass and tried to keep warm. With the streetlamps shining behind us, we cast long shadows over the grass.

"Your dad is meeting you there, right?" Dove asked.

"Yeah – this is the longest he's gone without seeing me perform."

Dove didn't respond, as she had spotted Ayrgyn approaching.

"Morning, girls," he said. "Piper, load your things with Cyclonis. Dove, there's some room next to Ravess's things."

I walked over to where Cyclonis stood in full-out diva mode. Her shimmery nails gleamed. Her jeans were wrinkle free and her dark red hoodie was without a speck of dirt. Lark rubbed her eyes as she passed by, a half-finished hot chocolate in her hand. Ravess dumped Cyclonis's bag and equipment on the grass next to them.

"Don't put that on the ground!" Cyclonis said. "I don't want my things getting dirty." Cyclonis rolled her eyes and whispered to Lark.

Ravess picked up the gear and hauled it over to a table close by.

I shoved my cold hands into my jacket pockets, wishing I was inside somewhere warm. It was still dark out, but the floodlights from the Lab gave us just enough light.

I picked up my bag and boots and walked up the ramp into the cruisers' storage area. There was a clutter-free spot in the corner, and I went to put my things against the left wall.

"Um, Piper? That's my spot. Move your rubbish." Cyclonis snipped. She strode over to me and dumped her things where I was about to put my bag.

I rolled my eyes. "Does it really matter?"

"It does actually. My things _always_ go here, and if you don't like that then go talk to someone who cares."

"Fine, If it really bothers you, my things can go on the right side. So please, don't strain yourself or anything." I moved my bag and boots to the right side.

"Whatever." She headed off to re-join Ravess and Lark. I noticed that Cyclonis had put some of her things on one of the shelves, like there wasn't enough room on the floor.

I stepped back on the rubber mats Ayrgyn had placed on the floor to prevent slipping. I thought about the show, and how well I would do. I couldn't help feeling nervous. At least I only had one class. Ayrgyn had decided that since I was new, I'd show in my class and then assist him for the rest of the event.

On my way to the front of the cruiser, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Good luck today! Call me after U win! xoxo Starling**

I texted back:

**If not back by 8 = kidnapped by MC. U get all my stuff ;)**

When we arrived, the cruiser pulled into the gravel unloading area for the annual Atmosia State Crystal Tournament.

"What time is it?" I asked Dove as we stepped out of the cruiser.

"Seven fifteen," she said. "Ma class starts in forty-five minutes!"

We grabbed our bags with our show clothes and dashed inside the blue and white check-in tent. We got our numbers – I drew 188 and Dove got 201 – and followed signs to the changing areas to get ready.

The annual Atmosia State Crystal Tournament was a big deal. Mages who won their classes here could qualify for national tournaments, with the best mages in the entire Atmos. At my old school, I'd only done small shows – never a tournament this big. If Helix mages made it to regionals, we could travel anywhere in Atmos for a tournament. Most mages at the intermediate level showed at least once a month – some every other weekend to get enough wins and points to qualify for bigger tournaments.

The fancy gold script painted on the Helix cruiser was hard to miss. I buttoned up my shirt, grabbed my bag and knocked on Dove's door.

"Don't wait fa me. I'll be dere in five minutes," Dove said. "Ma hair got messed up when I put on ma shirt. I'll fix dit and I'll be right dere."

"Want any help?" I shifted my bag and checked my watch. Twenty-nine minutes until Dove's class, and mine was right after hers.

"Just go. Ayrgyn will notice if we're both late."

I walked back to the cruiser. The sun had burned away the early morning fog. People dotted the grounds. Up ahead, I could see a warm-up ring behind the indoor arena. A metal sign pointed mages toward the Crystals-and-Harmony course.

I neared the cruiser, and I could see Junko up ahead unloading. My bags were at his feet, and he was looking down at them with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice shaking. If Cyclonis had stolen any of my things…

I rushed forward and yanked up the zipper to peer inside my bag.

"Whoa Piper!" Junko said, pulling my arm. " Everything's fine. Nothing's stolen or broken. It's all okay."

"Then why were you looking at my things like they were a ghost? I thought something had happened!"

Junko smiled sheepishly, trying to look innocent. I caught his eyes flick over to the left for a brief second. I followed his gaze to see my show boots laying there. My jaw dropped with shock. The once beautiful supple leather was slick with black oil. It oozed everywhere, leaking onto the grass. After thinking something had been stolen, this was almost a relief. But it was still a major shock to see my prized show boots, which I had spent hours cleaning, disgusting and filthy. There was no way I could compete with boots that were covered in oil.

"It looks like the tub of oil that Cyclonis had put on the shelf was missing its lid." Junko said. "It must have tipped over on the way here, and your boots were in the way."

"Cyclonis knew better!" I said to Junko. "She only wanted the left side of the corner because the shelf was there. She planned the whole thing!"

Junko started to say something when another student called him. "I'm sorry," he said, before jogging off.

Dove dashed to my side, noticing my ruined boots by my feet. "Oh, Piper. I'm so sorree. What can I do?"

"We've got to clean this up before my class." I checked my watch. "Yours is in nineteen minutes! Could you grab me a sponge?"

I took the boots to a nearby tap and Dove found my sponge in my bag. I scrubbed like crazy while Dove sprayed the water. The oil washed off, but there were black stains that I couldn't get off. It would have to do.

A few meters away, Dad spotted me and waved.

He hugged me. Then he snapped at least ten pictures of me before noticing Dove standing next to me.

"Dad, this is my friend Dove," I said.

"Hi, Dove," Dad said. "Are you competing with Piper?"

"Nu, I have e different class in e few minutes," she said.

"Piper!" Dad gasped, seeing my boots for the first time. He stepped around me and touched the leather. "What happened?" he asked, looking at me.

"On the flight over, some oil on the shelf next to my things tipped over onto my boots. I've washed off the worst of it."

"Oh, honey," he said. "Can you show with them?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess. It's just disappointing to lose all the hard work I put into them."

"I'm sorry that happened," Dad said. "But I know you'll do great anyway."

"Thanks, Dad. We should go, but I'll see you later." I put the boots on and turned to walk away.

"You going to tell him the truth?" Dove asked, once we were out of earshot.

"I don't want him to worry," I said.

Lark appeared out of the crowd and leaned in close to me. "Thanks for the stretching advice," she whispered, sneaking a glance at Cyclonis, who was talking to Ayrgyn nearby. "I think it worked."

"That's good," I said. Dove gave me the wide-eyed, Lark's-talking-to-you look. Lark moved away from us, drifting back to Cyclonis. We followed so we could hear Ayrgyn.

""You're all going to do great," Ayrgyn said, giving us all an encouraging smile. "I'm proud of each and every one of you. Now go make magic!"

* * *

I cheered as Dove gracefully exited the Crystals-and-Harmony course and smiled broadly at me.

"I can't believe I won first place!" Dove said, kissing her blue ribbon.

"You deserve it," I said, wondering if I'd ever have that silky blue prize in my hands.

Lark took her second place red ribbon and rammed it into her jacket pocket.

"The dirt was soft, a lot softer than at Helix," Dove said. She followed me through the crowd. "It's softer than it should be. I almost stumbled a few times, luckily I didn't. But that's what took Lark down."

Dove looked so professional in her expensive outfit – knee-high black boots, top quality fitted jacket and her wrinkle-free breeches looked brand new.

My class started in half an hour – time to get my focus on.

"Mages of the Sky Fu Intermediate Class round two, please proceed to arena four. Number 187, Ravess of Helix Academy, is up first." I waited outside the arena while my class started. Dad waved at me from the stands.

I adjusted my itchy black gloves. I shouldn't have goofed off so much with Starling last week. Instead of watching movie marathons on the Disney Channel, I should have been in the Lab practicing my routine!

The loudspeaker crackled to life. "Score for number 187, is 21 points. Number 188, Piper of Helix Academy, please enter the arena."

Ravess had a perfect score that would be hard to beat. To win the Sky Fu classes you have to get the lowest amount of points. If you have the most points, you've made the most mistakes.

I walked through the gate and waited for the starting bell.

* * *

I walked out of the arena hoping I had done enough. I performed my routine perfectly, but what I felt may have looked sloppy to the judges. It felt wrong to wish that everyone else got bad scores, but I wanted what they all wanted; to win!

I made my way to Dove, who was grinning from ear-to-ear with pride. We huddled together to wait for my score.

"Score for number 188, is 21 points." I let out a whoop of excitement and traded high fives with Dove. I'd done well, and I was proud of my performance.

Then it hit me: Ravess and I were going to have to compete again, together.

* * *

**There we go my lovelies! Reviews would be ADORED and everyone who has reviewed already, and especially those who reviews constantly, THANK YOU, YOU ARE ALL SO DARN AMAZING I WANNA CRY. Really.**

**Sorry again for the long wait. I'm going to mention that after this show, there will be more Piper – Aerrow. Only one more chapter on the show. So until next time, stay amazing guys. And review? Please? Xxx**

**~LouiLuvr**


	16. - Four Girls and Two Blue Ribbons

**Howdeydo? Sorry for the EXTREME AMOUNT OF TIME THAT HAS PASSED SINCE OUR LAST MEETING I have no excuses except that I've been pretty lazy. And I have the right to be, my amazing grandma passed away last week and I've been a wreck. I was really close to my grandma, I used to watch Storm Hawks with her when I was little. She loved that show. But that was before she got diagnosed with Dementia. But the fact that she didn't go peacefully is the worst thing. She died in a lot of pain. So please, don't be mean to me or anything (but that's ok, I've never gotten any bad reviews or PM's, another reason why I love you guys) and I just hope that this chapter is accepted, even though it's late, and I hope it's enjoyed :)**

**Chapter 16 – Four Girls and Two Blue Ribbons**

The last mage finished his round. Ravess and I stood on opposite ends of the arena, waiting to hear his score. "Number 196 will be missing out of the Finals with a poor score of…"

I didn't bother listening to the rest. My heart pounded. Ravess and I are alone in the Finals. We would have the same routine, we'd be competing for the best score, but the judges would be on the lookout for the slightest mistake. This time, the higher the score the better, unlike before. Ravess would perform first, while I watch before my turn.

The bell sounded and Ravess started her round. The girl seemed to have the routine memorised. Her face never changed expression – she kept her eyes forward, never looking toward the audience or the judges. Her moves were neat and tidy, and rather professional. She was flawless, I didn't spot one mistake. It was going to be hard to beat.

"Score for Ravess of Helix Academy is fifty-two out of sixty."

Ravess wiped sweat from her forehead and walked out of the arena, smirking at me. "Are you really going to even _try_?"

She had a few splotches of dirt on her face. I was tempted to tell her how disgusting she looked, even without the dirt, but thought otherwise.

"Ravess!" Cyclonis ran over and high-fived her friend. A red ribbon – second place – peeked out of her jacket pocket.

"Is that the newest fashion trend, Pie? Oil slick boots?" Cyclonis said, smirking at me.

Before I could say a word, Ravess and Cyclonis headed off to the waiting area. They took a seat and waited to watch my round.

I turned away from them, focusing all of my attention on my inner-self. Glancing into the stands, I saw Dove waving a blue ribbon at me. She beat Cyclonis in her class! With a grin, I gave her a thumbs-up before entering the arena.

The bell sounded and I swung into action. But no matter how hard I tried, every step seemed sloppy. My kicks seemed weak, my punches slow, my flips crooked and basically every movement felt like they weren't to standard. I hoped that it didn't look as bad as it felt. Maybe I was being too hard on myself, maybe I was letting Ravess's gloating get to me. But I couldn't help doubting if I would get as good a score as Ravess.

I looked down as I finished my round and Ravess walked back in to wait for the score. I tried my best, and I could only hope it was enough.

No one spoke as we stared straight ahead. The loudspeaker came on. We both held our breaths.

"Score for Piper of Helix Academy is fifty out of sixty."

Cheers erupted from the stands. I'd lost by two points! I let my breath out and shut my eyes. The only class at my first show and I didn't win. Maybe if I had worked harder, I'd be taking that blue ribbon. i would have to practice more, or there was no way I'd make the advanced team.

I looked into the stands. Dad, standing up in his seat, cheered as if I had won first place.

With a sigh, I turned my head to smile weakly at Ravess. "Congratulations," I said. "You did pretty well."

"I don't need your congratulations," she spat. Ayrgyn motioned Ravess over to him and she headed off, leaving me alone.

Your first show at this easy level and you didn't win," Cyclonis said as I walked over to our group. "Poor Pie." She reached over and patted my shoulder in fake sympathy. I held myself back from slapping her hand away. Instead, I walked away. I collected my red ribbon from the judge and pinned it on my jacket. I consoled myself that Dad and Dove had seemed thrilled that I'd gotten second place. Maybe they thought that was the best I could do.

"Aren't you going to go do a victory dance with Ravess?" I asked Cyclonis later while we waited for the traffic of people in front of us to move off.

"Why would I do that when I can stay here with you?" Cyclonis said, not even glancing in the direction of Ravess. I looked at Cyclonis's red ribbon and she caught me looking. "If you think it's because she won and I didn't, you're wrong. There were actually talented mages in _my_ class."

"So, what happened? Why aren't you with Ravess?"

Cyclonis looked away.

For a second, she had that same look as when she had fought with her grandmother in the parking lot.

"I know it's tough sometimes," I said. "But-"

"Do you think I need advice from _you_?" Cyclonis interjected. "I have my own friends, so save it for someone else."

She walked right past Ravess, who was posing with Ayrgyn for a photo, holding up her blue ribbon. That could have been me.

The people in front of me separated and I saw Dad coming my way.

"Way to go, Honey! Second place!" he beamed, squeezing my shoulder.

We took our time walking back to the parking area. "Want to grab a drink with me before you head off?" Dad asked.

"That sounds good," I said. I was grateful to have a few more minutes before we had to say good-bye.

Dad seemed to sense my mood. "I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks for Parents Weekend," he reminded me.

I nodded, but even that didn't make me feel much better. When I got back to Helix, I was going to practice. I couldn't let school and fun get in the way. Would they get in the way? Probably. But I had to at least try to make an effort. I mean, I could balance practice, school and my social life like crazy. Couldn't I?

**Hope it was worthy. Haha I bet you all thought Piper was going to win! But nah, gotta keep things interesting. There will be hardly any more competition stuff anymore, just more interaction between Aerrow and stuff. Next chapter will be up soon, but it won't be that long, it's just a really cute day with Aerrow and Piper I thought up. I hope you stick around till then!**

**And review, please XD**

**~LouiLuvr**


	17. - Piper Scores Big

**Hey everybody, this is probably my quickest update ever, but I wanted it up before the weekend. Thankyou everybody who reviewed and sent their love, me and my family needed it. We all really appreciate it, it means a lot to us. **

**Well on that cheery note, here's chapter 17! Hope you guys like this one, I really enjoyed writing it XD**

**Chapter 17 – Piper Scores Big**

I absentmindedly stirred my soda with my bendy straw and stared out of the cafeteria window. A week had passed since the show and I was still feeling down.

Ravess had gloated all week long about her stupid blue ribbon. She brought it everywhere – to lunch, to class – even to practice. Dove was excited about her wins, too, even though she downplayed it for my benefit. Starling did her best to cheer me up. She'd even gotten permission from Mr Moss to make chocolate-chip pancakes this morning, since it was a Saturday. At least Parent's Weekend was a week away – thinking about showing Dad around campus gave me so something to focus on.

I had to focus all of my energy on practicing for the advanced team testing before Easter break.

"Hey, Piper." Aerrow slid into the empty seat next to me. He looked cuter than the last time I saw him – if that was even possible.

"Hey, Aerrow. Aren't we lucky that we got _Titanic_ for our homework assignment?"

"Absolutely. Especially since the other movie goes forever." He said.

We were trying to figure out who had seen the most classic movies. Aerrow had sworn he was the winner, but I had won when he admitted that he'd never seen _The Sound of Music_. Aerrow stole a barbeque chip off my plate.

"I'm having some trouble with my paper, though."

"Really?" I asked. "If you want any help…"

"You wouldn't mind?" Aerrow had no trace of a smile on his face. "I kind of suck at papers."

"I could read what you have and give you some pointers," I offered, trying to stay calm.

"That would be great!" a smile lit his face like a candle.

"And, uh," his voice cracked. "Maybe if you're not too busy now, and you probably are, we could go get some ice cream. Or something. If you want."

Colour crept into my face. I fumbled around in my pocket for my lip gloss and tried not to make eye contact. _Say something_. "Sure," I said, between deep breaths.

We left the cafeteria and headed for the ice cream shop near the Media Centre.

"Have you tried their recommended ice cream yet?" Aerrow asked, looking at me as we ignored the "stay off the grass" signs and took a shortcut over the springy lawn.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh you have to try it." His green eyes gleamed in the light. "It's mint chocolate chip with popping candy and added golden caramel drizzle. It might sound a bit strange, but it's really good."

"Ok, I'll try it." I said, hoping I sounded adventurous.

When we reached the ice cream shop, we stepped up to the counter.

"Two cones from your recommended menu, please. Make sure to put lots of drizzle." Aerrow said to the server.

A few minutes later, we got our cones. "Cheers," he said, tapping his cone to mine. I took a tiny bite.

"Wow, this is really good!" I said.

"Yeah, it just sounds gross," Aerrow said, smiling. We left the shop and walked past the library. Soon, we ended up past the History building and our cones were long gone. Neither of us had said a word for a few minutes. I pulled my sweater over my chilly fingers, trying to think of something interesting to talk about.

"Well," I said. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime." Aerrow concentrated on his hands. "Do you want to come with me to the Media Centre? We could play on the Wii or something."

After my loss at the show, I probably should have been at the Lab practicing, but taking a break for an hour was probably okay.

"Sure," I said, finally.

"Ever played before?" our arms bumped together when I stepped on an uneven part of the sidewalk.

"Nope, you'll have to teach me." I said.

The video game room was empty. "Is Super Smash Brothers Brawl okay?" Aerrow asked.

"Sure, whatever you want." I tried to figure out where to sit. Do I plop down on the floor with a pillow? Or perch on the couch with one leg crossed like Starling does? Aerrow put the disc into the console and sat cross legged on the floor. I sat a couple of feet away from him and mirrored his casual posture.

He handed me a white Wii remote. "I'll teach you." He leaned over, so I could smell his sweet, minty breath, and arranged my fingers on the remote. My cheeks burned. He was actually touching me! He was touching my fingers! No more hand washing. Ever. An endless row of exclamation marks shot through my brain.

Aerrow turned on the TV and the game started. "First, pick a character," he said. Aerrow chose a setting for us to play. "Okay, your goal is to knock me off the screen. Got it?"

I looked over at him and, for a second, our eyes met. The game clock counted down and on "Go!" we started to battle. Pressing every button, I managed to manoeuvre Yoshi around the screen and tried to look as if I knew what I was doing. I glanced at Aerrow. It seemed like he didn't care if I was a good player or not. He just wanted to have fun.

With me.

After a while, we took a break to give our fingers a rest. He handed me a slip of folded notebook paper.

I opened it. _SkyKnight14. _"What's this?" I asked.

"It's my IM name," he said. "So… maybe we can chat sometime."

"Cool," I said.

!

I tore off a strip of paper from his note, wrote _CrystalGirl _and handed it to him. "That's mine."

An hour later, practically floating, I headed for the exit and dialled Starling.

I squealed into the phone.

"Oh, my Gods, tell me!" Starling shrieked.

"It was amazing. We had ice cream and played video games."

"You're so lucky," Starling said with a sigh. "See you in a bit." I disconnected the call.

I stared at my fingers, half expecting them to glow or show some sign that Aerrow had touched them. I went back to the dorms, waiting the whole way for my hands to glow.

**XD XD XD XD **

**Did you like it? Do you? Do you? Do you? DO YOU?!**

**I hope you did. Please let me know in a review! Next chapter is part 1 of the Parents Weekend. It seems like it's too long for just one chapter, so I'm going to break it up into parts. Shouldn't be too long until next update, so you all then my lovelies!**

**~LouiLuvr**


End file.
